Notas Misteriosas De un Secreto Enamorado
by NiXeNeN
Summary: Quien sera la persona que ha dejado esas notas? Sin tener la menor idea de la identidad de su misterioso y secreto enamorado Bella se enamora de este, pero que pasara cuando el salga a la luz y se le declare directamente?
1. Cap 1 Lunes

**Notas Misteriosas De un Secreto Enamorado**

**AUTORA: **Nenexin

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sumary:** Un día bella encuentra una nota de un enamorado misterioso, días después recibe mas y mas notas misteriosas de un chico enamorado, las notas eran bellas y contenían frases de sus libros favoritos, esa persona conocía sus gustos y era realmente romántica, cuando por fin el chico se declara frente a ella, Bella se impresiona por la persona detrás de las notas, ella corresponderá a su amor? Por que no si es la persona que lleva amando secretamente desde hace 3 años.

LOS RESONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A LA FANTASTICA AUTORA DE LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO. QUE MAS QUISIERA YO QUE MINIMO ME PERTENECIERA EDWARD CULLEN, ESE ES MI MAS GRANDE SUEÑO. ESTA HISTORIA HA SURGIDO DE MI MAQUIAVELICA MENTE TRAUMADA DE TANTO TWILIGHT

CREANME YO SUFRO DE LA ENFERMEDAD DE _OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder). ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. MI PRIMER FIC DE CREPUSCULO._

UNIVERSO ALTERNO

Capitulo 1: Lunes

Era una mañana hermosa y soleada, un gran día, ja mentira, en forks era raro que hubiera sol por la mana, y mucho menos puede ser hermoso un lunes, inicio de semana, de clases y mas cuando vienes regresando de las vacaciones de semana santa.

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero mi familia y amigos me dicen Bella, tengo 20 años, asistió a la universidad de forks y estudio literatura.

Naci en forks, una pequeña ciudad rodeada de de inmensos árboles cerca de la ciudad de Seattle. Forks se puede considerar una ciudad bella, aunque un poco oscura, ya que es bien conocido que la ciudad siempre esta envuelta en nubes grises y son pocos y esporádicos los días en que se puede observar con claridad el cielo azul y el sol.

Hoy me levanto con mucha pereza, ya que hace no mas de 10 horas que e llegado de Phoenix, en donde vive mi tonta y atolondrada, pero amorosa madre Renne con su esposo Phil. Desde que mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenia 9 años, yo me fui a vivir con mi madre, pero 6 años después ella se caso con Phil, y yo decidí mudarme a vivir con mi padre Charlie. Las 2 semanas que hemos tenido de descanso por la vacaciones de semana santa mi madrea pedido que me fuera a visitarla esas2 semanas, ya que quería aprovechar que Phil tendría que viajar a Canadá a unos partidos de beis bol (olvide mencionarlo, Phill es jugador profesional de beis bol, y uno muy bueno, no tan famosos como otros pero si uno muy bueno) así que esas 2 largas semanas estuve en Phoenix visitándolos museos, bibliotecas, centros comerciales y varios restaurantes, regrese a forks con 3 maletas llenas de ropa nueva que mi madre me obligo a comprar, mas una mas de zapatos y accesorios.

Realmente me la pase muy bien, pero doy gracias a dios que ya regrese a mi adorada ciudad forks, aunque al principio la ciudad me pareció un tanto fría y aburrida, ahora la veo realmente hermosa y cálida.

Mientras me preparo para regresar a la universidad, pongo un poco de música en mi reproductor, y le subo a todo volumen, aprovechando que Charlie se va temprano. Me tomo una ducha rápida y me pongo una blusa azul cielo, con unos jean azul rasgados de la parte inferior, unos tenis cómodos y cepillo mi cabello de tal forma que me quede lacio pero un poco esponjado, la verdad es que no pierdo mucho el tiempo, ya que se que en cuanto llegue a la escuela mi cabello rebelde se esponjara al estilo Hermione Granger y por lo tanto terminara recogido en una cola. Terminando mi ritual de aseo personal, bajo a la cocina, tomo mi plato favorito, lo lleno de cereal de zucaritas y le pongo leche plátanos y un poco de fresas. Un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno, ya había aprendido mi lección de desayunar por lo menos un plátano y un baso de leche, por que hacia dos años me vi realmente mal por la falta de alimentos en las mañanas, no me concentraba en clases a causa del hambre y me enferme del estomago, por lo que el doctor me pidió que no olvidara desayunarme todas las mañas.

Después de mi desayuno, tome las llaves de mi adorada camioneta roja, mis amigos a llamaban chatarra pero para mi era mi bebe, era el auto que perteneció a mi abuelo paterno y me lo heredo. Así que mi bebe tenia un significado hermoso para mi. Arriba de el, gire la llave y mi adorado bebe rugió igual que un auto de carreras, si mi bebe aunque era viejito tenia un gran motor y funcionaba de maravilla, todo gracias a mi adorado primo Jacob, quien teniendo solo 18 años era expertos en autos y me lo reparo. En el camino prendí mi estéreo y salieron canciones de skillet, adoraba a ese grupo, era raro ya que era un grupo de rock, pero realmente me gustaba y todo era por culpa de Emmett. Oh que emoción volvería a ver a mis amigos después de 2 largas semanas. De seguro tendrán tantas cosas que contarme. Sonreí de solo pensar en cada uno de ellos.

Emmett Cullen era mi mejor amigo, era como un oso, era rudo y feroz por fuera, pero por dentro era tan blando como la felpa de los peluches. El tiene 22 años y va en tercer año de la universidad, estudia la carrera de ingeniería electrónica, además de ser el capitán del equipo de la universidad. Es el mayor de los hermanos Cullen

Rosalie Hale, era una chica de 22 años, si la vez te quedas impactado por que parece una supermodelo, es realmente bonita, alta, buen cuerpo y cabello rubio. Aunque en apariencia es bella, también aparenta ser una chica frívola y manipuladora, pero en realidad es una persona realmente sencilla y tierna, estudia su tercer año de derecho, ella y Emmett llevan 9 meses de noviazgo.

Alice Cullen, ella es mi mejor amiga, esa enana es fantástica, al igual que Rosalie, Alice es una chica muy bonita, a sus 20 años ha rechazado a varios chicos que le han pedido salir. Es una persona optimista, alegre e hiperactiva, le encantan las fiestas y las compras, adora visitar cada una de las tiendas existentes y no se conforma con comprar un solo vestido. Esta en su primer año de universidad y estudia diseño, ella es realmente buena.

Jasper Hale, es otro amigo, es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, en realidad se parecen mucho físicamente pero son muy distintos en personalidades, al igual que Rosalie el tiene 22 años y esta en su tercer año de universidad, pero el estudia psicología. El es mas relajado y cuenta con mas sentido común que su gemela.

y por ultimo esta Edward Cullen, el mellizo de mi amiga Alice, tiene 20 años y estudia medicina. El y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común pero me es difícil tratarlo igual que Emmett o Jasper, ya que el es muy serio, reservado y muy respetuoso. Pero igual es una persona con la que puedo contar y a quien estimo mucho.

Esos son mis amigos, somos 6 amigos, totalmente diferentes de distintas edades y los mejores amigos que existen en el mundo.

Por fin llego a la universidad, me adentro al edificio que me corresponde y comienzo mis clases con una sonrisa optimista y la emoción de volver a ver a mis amigos.

Y QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPIRULO, APESTA, DEVERIA DEDICARME A OTRA COSA,,, DENMNE SU OPINION.

SOLO DEJEN REVIEW Y DEPENDE DE LA RESPUESTA DE USTEDES CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA OKIS

LES DESEO LO MEJOR. KISSES VAMPIRESCOS.

Si gustan visitarme en mi metro es

www . metroflog . com / Nenexin _ Cullen

(solo quiten los espacios okis)

SAYONARA


	2. Cap 2 La primera de muchas

**Notas misteriosas de un secreto enamorado**

** AUTORA:** Nenexin

LOS RESONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A LA FANTASTICA AUTORA DE LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO. QUE MAS QUISIERA YO QUE MINIMO ME PERTENECIERA EDWARD CULLEN, ESE ES MI MAS GRANDE SUEÑO. ESTA HISTORIA HA SURGIDO DE MI MAQUIAVELICA MENTE TRAUMADA DE TANTO TWILIGHT

CREANME YO SUFRO DE LA ENFERMEDAD DE _OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder). ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. _

_FIC DEDICADO A MI AMIGA IROSHIMA (GRASIAS AMIGA X LAS FRASES) ESPERO Q TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA. TODAS LAS QUE ME DISTE ME ENCANTARON. GRACIAS Y MIL VECES GRACIAS =)_

**

* * *

****Capitulo 2:** La primera de muchas

Al fin terminaron las clases, lo que indica que debo de llegar en 15 minutos al café que se encuentra en el centro de la gran universidad. Antes de poder salir corriendo a la cafetería, decidí llegar primero a mi casillero y guardar unos libros. Al abrir el casillero, un sobre blanco callo ante mis pies, me agache para recogerlo, ya que me dio interés. Era un sobre blanco con flores azules pintadas en las orillas. En la parte superior del sobre venia mi nombre escrito con letra cursiva y de color azul.

Dentro venia una pequeña hoja que al parecer habían pintado café claro para parecer antigua, y quemado las orillas de esta. La persona que había realizado esta nota, realmente le puso empreño. La hoja se veía hermosa, pero las palabras escritas en ellas fueron lo que mas me gusto.

_**El amor es una nube que flota sostenida por el soplo de un suspiro. Correspondida, es un fuego que centellea en los ojos del amante. Rechazada, es un río que se alimenta con sus lagrimas... es una locura cuerda, una amargura que envenena y una dulzura que embriaga...**_

Yo conocía esa frase, era de Shakespeare, me encanta ese escritor, es uno de mis favoritos, era una nota hermosa, pero no estaba firmada por nadie, esas eran todas las palabras escritas en la hoja.

Estaba tan concentrada en la nota que me asuste cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Al sacar el celular de la bolsa, vi en la pantalla el nombre de Alice, por lo que me apresure a contestar.

- Hola…

- Isabella Swan – Oh Oh cuando Alice me llamaba así era q estaba molesta

- Dime Alice que paso? – De pronto se escucha la voz melódica de mi queridísima amiga através de la bocina del celular

- Te has dado cuenta de la hora que es? – La hora?, no me había percatado de la hora, demonios, ya eran mas de las 4, hace media hora que Devi reunirme con mis amigos.

-Alice, lo siento, me entretuve con unos libros, pero te prometo que llego aya en menos de 5 minutos, es mas correré. – Le prometí, ella savia que si lo haría.

- Esta bien Bella, aquí te esperamos, pero no quiero que te retrases ni un minuto mas entendiste. Así que espero que comiences a correr. – Se los dije, ella realmente sabe que lo hare.

Y como lo dije, salí corriendo, claro después de que cerré mi casillero y guarde los libros, además de depositar cuidadosamente mi nota misteriosa en su bolsa, entre las paginas del libro de _orgullo y prejuicio_.

**°°°°° ***** °°°°° ***** °°°°° *******

Entre agitada a la cafetería, de seguro me vería toda despeinada y desarreglada, pero no me importo ya que los vería después de 2 semanas. Al fondo del establecimiento se podían apreciar a 5 personas sentadas. Emmett, rosalie y Jasper me no me vieron llegar ya que ellos se encontraban dándome la espalda, pero Edward y Alice. De pronto se escucha un frito

- Bella!!!!! - Se escucho un grito de felicidad mientras sentía como una duende me caía encima sin haber llegado completamente a la mesa.

- Alice, creo q ya no estas molesta conmigo – Dije mientras era guiada a la mesa.

- Claro que no amiga, nunca me podría molestar contigo, pero realmente te tardaste - dice mientras hace un puchero y pone cara de perrito degollado – Yo ya quería verte amiga. – Me dice comportándose como una niña chiquita

- Nos da gusto verte hermanita – Me saluda Emmett, este me da un fuerte abrazo que me deja sin respiración. Después salude a Rosalie con emoción y alegría de ver a mi amiga, su abrazo fue sin tanta fuerza obvio pero con mucho cariño.

Después Jasper siguió de Rosalie quien igual que su gemela me abrazo con menos fuerza que los 2 anteriores Cullen y el ultimo a quien salude fue Edward, ya que fue el único que se quedo quieto ante mi llegada, se espero hasta el final para abrazarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

A pesar de ser serio y reservado, había momentos en que era mas expresivo, como hoy, que aparte del saludo me regalo una sonrisa.

Cuando ya estábamos todos juntos, comenzamos a platicar sobre las vacaciones. Edward, Alice y Emmett habían ido a visitar a unos parientes en Alazka, a su tia Sasha y a sus primas Tanya, kate e Irina, por lo que Alice me comenta, ellas son muy bonitas y agradables, por lo menos con la familia. Rosalie y Jasper fueron a Francia de vacaciones con sus papás.

- Creo q fui la única que no salio del país. - Comente a todos riéndome.

- No te preocupes por eso, no es la gran cosa, además pasante tiempo de calidad con tu mamá que no? - Me pregunta Edward con una sonrisa, el siempre tan atento.

- Si, a pesar de lo atosigante que es Renee me encanto estar con ella, pasar tiempo juntas, desde año nuevo que no la veia y la verdad si la extrañaba. - Conteste con una sonrisa.

Después de estar como 2 horas platicando, Emmett se levanta, y con una sonrisa nos habla.

- Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo entrenamiento en media hora, y si no me apresuro el entrenador me pondrá a darle 5 vueltas a la universidad - Se ríe, el siempre tan exagerado. - Además debo poner el ejemplo de la puntualidad.

Y se despide de todos, claro no sin antes darle un gran beso a Rosalie. Después Edward y Jasper también se levantan.

- Lo siento - Se disculpa Edward - Pero tengo que ir a un taller de medicina.

- Y yo me retiro a estudiar, mañana tengo un examen. - Dice con cara de perrito degollado, pobre, su carrera se veia difícil pero también se le veia que le gustaba mucho.

- Ok - conteste - Cuídense mucho, nos vemos el miércoles. - Refiriéndome a la próxima reunión que tendríamos, pero esta vez no seria en la cafe, si no en casa de los gemelos Hale.

- Cuídense mucho y chicas. Pórtense bien, - Dice Edward mirándonos fijamente- Mas tu - Apunto a Alice.

Edward a veces es un poco sobre protector con ella, no mas que Emmett pero si la cuidaba mucho.

- Claro hermanito, me portare como un angelito, no mas me llevare a las chicas a un antro a bailar y emborracharnos y bailar con unos guapos especimenes de hombres - Le contesta riéndose casi, soltando una carcajada.

- Esoo si que no señorita - Le contesta Jasper - A mi hermanita no me perviertas- Dice riéndose también de las ocurrencias de mi amiga

- Pervertirla yooooo!!!!! - Pregunto fingiendo inocencia. - Si es ella la que nos pervierte a bella y a mi, que no vez q tu hermanita ya no esta tan chiquita

- Asi es hermanito - La apoya Rosalie - Ya estoy grandesita, - Dice poniendo los brazos en la cadera - Pero en realidad la que a final de cuentas nos viene pervirtiendo es Bella, tan seriesita pero ya saves lo que dicen, las seriesitas no rompen ni un plato, pero si toda la bajilla.

Todos nos reimos, aunque yo me puso un poco colorada de que realmente se creyeran esa frase.

- Increible Bella, jamas me espere de ti que fueras la pervertidora de hermanitas - Yo solo le sonreí a Edward y le saque la lengua como niña chiquita, la verdad no se me ocurria que mas decir. En estos momentos, di gracias a dios de que Emmett ya se hubiera ido, por que ahi si que no me hubiera aguantado la carrilla de el.

Ya que se fueron los chicos y nos quedamos las tres, nos acomodamos a nuestras anchas. Los chicos no mas habian cerrado la puerta del establecimiento, cuando Alice rapidamente me miro y me dijo...

- Bien señorita, es hora de que nos platiques que te paso hoy, te veo en los ojos que quieres platicarnos algo importante.

- Asi es Alice, tienes toda la razon, pero primero que nada les mostrare la razon del porque he llegado tarde. - Ante los ojos curiosos de mis amigas, saque mi libro de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y saque la nota que había recibido, se las di a las chicas para que la vieran.

Rosalie fue la primera en verla y puso cara extrañada, Alice también la vio y la analizo.

- Y que es esto? - Pregunto Rosalie

- Pues una nota acaso no lo vez? - Le dije respondiendo a su pregunta obvia.

- No tonta, que si a que se refiere con esto, cuenta cuenta - contesta alice, como siempre desesperada por saber mas.

- Bueno, - Tome aire para contarles la historia.

Despues de contarles todo, la chicas comensaron a sonreir y a hacerme bulla. Alice no paraba de brincar en su asiento, Rosalie solo me veia con una gran sonrisa.

- Bella, no puedo creer que tengas un enamorado secreto- y seguía brincando en el haciendo, la verdad pense que se iba a quebrar.

- No es un enamorado secreto, - Respondí yo quitándole importancia- Es una simple nota, con un verso de shakespeare que me gusta, alo mejor alguien sabe que me gusta mucho esa frase y me la quiso regalar simplemente.

- Obvio que no Bella - Rosalie me mira con una sonrisa mas grande - es obvio que tu le gustas a esa persona, por que se tomo el tiempo de enterarse que te gusta la frase, de decorar la hoja y hasta de ponerla en tu casillero, eso dice mucho. - Cierto, pero yo no lo quería aceptar, la verdad es que me daba pena y ya estaba sonrojada por toda la bulla de mis amigas.

- Rosalie tiene razón, además es tan romántico, como me gustaría tener a un enamorado secreto, o mínimo un enmarado - Contesta Alice con su cara de perrito.

- Alice - La regañe - por dios si tienes a la mitad de la universidad detrás de ti, eres una chica bonita y popular que le gustas a los chicos, no se de que te quejas.

- Lo se Bella, pero ninguno es romántico, además, - Suspira - La mayoria a desistido de invitarme a salir al ver a mis hermanos, mas a Emmett, que parece que los va a asesinar, si ya me entere que amenazo a Demetri, le dijo que si no mas se me acercaba un metro de distancia, entre el solito le rompería todos los huesos de una manera lenta y dolorosa. No dejan ni que se me acerquen las moscas, y es peor si estan con el Edward y Jasper, - Alice comenzó a molestarse - hay no se por que Jasper me cuida igual que mis hermanos, ni que fuera su hermanita.

Rosalie y Yo solo volteamos nuestras miradas sonriendo con complicidad, solo Ella y yo, sabíamos que este estaba enamorado de Alice, pero mi amiga se daba cuenta de quien le gusta a quien pero nunca sabe los de ella.

Después de tanta platica, vimos que eran casi las 7 de la noche y yo tenia que llegar a casa a preparar la cena para Charlie además de poner la lavadora, y hacer un poco de tarea. Así que nos despedimos las tres y prometimos vernos el miércoles.

Yo me subí a mi carro y tome camino a mi casa, realmente había sido un día agradable con mis amigos, pero en mi mente seguía la duda de esa nota, recibiría mas notas mañana o esta era la única que seria.

**°°°°° ***** °°°°° ***** °°°°° *******

Y QUE TAL????

QUE LES PARECIO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEYERON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y QUE DEJARON REVIEW

TAMBIEN A QUIENES LAS LEYERON PERO NO DEJARON PERO SI AGREGARON A FAVORITOS

Y GRACIAS A MI AMIGA IROSHIMA POR SU APORTACION DE FRASES PARA LOS FUTUROS CAPITULOS.

EN REALIDAD NO TENGO IDEA DE CUANTOS CAPITULOS VAYAN A SER PERO NO CREO Q VAYAN A SER MUCHOS YA QUE ANDO OCUPADA CON LA UNIVERSIDAD Y EL TRABAJO, PERO YA ME PROMETI A MI MISMA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA. ESPERO LA SUGAN LEYENDO, LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEW, SOLO APLASTEN EL VOTON QUE DICE REVIEW

SUS COMENTARIOS AYUDAN A ESTA MALA ESCRITORA A NO RENDIRSE.

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP

SAYONARA

SE CUIDAN MUCHO Y SE PORTAN BIEN

KISSES VAMPIRESCOS

**Atte **_ **Nenexin**

**Conocida en metroflog como Bella Nenexin Cullen**

**Pasen a mi metro: es www . metroflog . com / nenexin_cullen (obvio quiten los espacios =D )**

_Siempre en el amor hay un poco de locura pero en la locura hay un poco de razón._

_Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días, sin hacer antigüedad, evitando la monotonía._


	3. Cap 3 Noche de películas

**Notas misteriosas de un secreto enamorado**

**AUTORA:** NENEXIN

LOS RESONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A LA FANTASTICA AUTORA DE LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO. QUE MAS QUISIERA YO QUE MINIMO ME PERTENECIERA EDWARD CULLEN, ESE ES MI MAS GRANDE SUEÑO. ESTA HISTORIA HA SURGIDO DE MI MAQUIAVELICA MENTE TRAUMADA DE TANTO TWILIGHT

CREANME YO SUFRO DE LA ENFERMEDAD DE _OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder). ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. _

CAPITULO DEDICADO NUEVAMENTE A MI AMIGA IROSHIMA, QUIEN ME HA PROPORCIONADO UNAS FRASES EXCELENTES PARA LOS PROXIMOS CAPIRULOS.

ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA ENTREGA, APROVECHANDO MI DIA DE DESCANSO EN EL TRABAJO. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DEN SUS COMENTARIOS. OK DISFRUTYEN EL CAP.

Cap 3: Noche de peliculas

Han pasado 2 días desde que recibí la nota, y al ver q no hay otra mas en mi casillero me dije que no hay importancia, mas, esta la guarde muy bien entre mis cosas en casa, específicamente la en mi libro de William Shakespeare, ese libro que adoraba por que contenía 5 historias en ella, (Obvio la que mas me gusta es Romeo y Julieta, por lo tanto el sobre quedo guardado entre los diálogos de cuando Romeo bebe el veneno y Julieta se encaja una daga).

Ese día en la mañana en la escuela fue tranquilo, pero ya saliendo de esta, subí a mi auto con rumbo a casa de los gemelos Hale. De la universidad a su casa era un camino de 20 minutos, por lo que como ya era costumbre prendí el estereo de mi bebe y comenzó una de mis canciones favoritas, Riberting del grupo Skillet, me encanta esa canción así que comienzo a cantarla a todo pulmón, al fin y al cabo voy en mi auto y estoy sola. Por que no soltarse un poco? Me pregunte.

Así que al sonido de la canción seguí cantando, pero nunca me percate que al parar en un semáforo a mi derecha tenia a un espectador el cual se reía a mas no poder, tarde en darme cuenta de la risa de esa persona, pero cuando por fin me di cuenta no pude evitar sonrojarme, voltear y sacarle la lengua, esto me costaría muy, pero muy caro ante el.

Por que siempre que me pasaba algo bochornoso a el le toca mirlas, por que el y no otra persona mas seria, noooo, tenia que ser Emmett arriba de su hermoso Jeep blanco quien justamente se detuviera al mismo tiempo en el semáforo y justamente escuchara como me explayaba cantando una de las canciones que en un principio fingí odiar ante el y que adoro y adorare hasta el final.

- Hermanitaaaaa – Escuche como Emmett me hablaba con gracia – Me encanta esa canción, pero tu sabes que te quiero mucho, y por lo tanto te pediré un favor, no arruines tan buena canción, vengo escuchando tus berridos desde hace 3 cuadras – Y se soltó riendo.

Cuando iba a contestarle el semáforo se puso en verde, por lo tanto continuamos nuestro camino, yo reduje la velocidad y me fue detrás de el pensando en una manera dolorosa de asesinarlo si se atrevía a contarles a los demás lo sucedido.

Desde que Emmett y Rosalie son novios, Emmett se ha empeñado en molestarme a mi, en vista de que si se porta mal con Rosalie, esta le deja de hablar y lo castiga sin darle besos de vampiritos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los gemelos, Rosalie estaba en la puerta de entrada, ansiosa de ver a Emmett. Ya que al igual que yo no se habían visto desde el lunes. Todos hemos estado muy ocupados, por eso hemos puesto horarios para reunirnos, horarios que devén ser respetados amenos de incidentes causa de mayor.

Dentro ya estaban Alice, Edward y Jasper, lo únicos que faltábamos en llegar éramos Emmett y yo.

- Bella – nuevamente se me hecho encima, (la verdad no recuerdo una sola vez en que la duende enana no me tumbara) – a ni sabes que película veremos hoy? – Me pregunto

- No tengo idea Alice, esta semana es el turno de Rosalie y ella no me comento nada.

- Eso será una sorpresa chicos – Responde ella con cierto misterio – He preparado todo para ponernos a verla.

Si, hoy era miércoles de películas, hoy los cines se encontraban al 2x1 pero nosotros preferíamos rentar una película y disfrutarla más cómodamente.

La casa de la familia Hale era grande y hermosa, parecía una mansión, tenían una sala grande en donde cabíamos todos a nuestras anchas y una gran pantalla de quien sabe cuantas pulgadas, eso no es relevante, si no que era bastante amplia.

Cada semana uno seleccionaba una película, la semana antes de vacaciones fue el turno de Alice y nos obligó a ver la película "locas por el dinero" me reí mucho de la peli estaba graciosísima por las locuras que hacían las 3 protagonistas, antes de Alice fue el turno de Emmett y esta quiso ver la peli de residen Evil III. La verdad me encanto la peli que seleccionó el oso de Emmett, es una película de acción, de matason, sangre y zombies, tiene lo suyo la película. Aun faltamos Edward, Jasper y yo. Y pues hoy le toco a Rose.

Todos nos distribuimos por la sala, Alice se tiro en el suelo boca abajo sobre un cojín y con las piernas levantadas en uno de los sillones, Jasper se sentó a su lado, este recostó su cabeza arriba de la espalda de Alice. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sillón más grande y en medio que estaba atrás de Alice y Jasper. Y por ultimo Emmett se recostó en otro sillón mientras que Rosalie pone la película y se sienta en suelo recargada con Emmett.

La película que puso Rose fue la de "diez Cosas que Odio de ti". Cuando comenzó, Emmett prefirió sentarse junto a Rose y la abrazo fuertemente, yo solo me sonreí, ya que esa película la vimos hace 9 meses, justamente el día en que Rosalie y Emmett se declararon su amor.

**FLASH BACK**

Era otro miércoles de película, y nuevamente era el turno de Rosalie de elegirla, por lo que estábamos nuevamente en casa de los Hale. Emmett estaba enojado con ella por que decía que esta pondría una película demasiado cursi.

Emmett y Rosalie se llevaban muy mal, casi como perros y gatos, se jugaban bromas muy pesadas y se hablaban muy mal, jamás e entendido el por que de su comportamiento. Pero desde que tengo memoria su comportamiento ha sedo así. Si Emmett dice un comentario, rápidamente Rosalie le contesta con cualquier cosa que lo haga enojar, hasta apodos se han puesto a lo largo de la amistad, es entretenido verlos pero después de tanta monotonía hartaron.

Estábamos todos ya a la espera de la contestación de Rosalie por los comentarios de Emmett, pero ella no0 hablo. Así que la película comenzó tranquilamente.

Fue una película tranquila, no se escuchaba ningún comentario, solo los suspiros que dábamos Alice, Rosalie y yo. Las 3 nos alegramos cuando Heath Ledger comenzó a cantar la canción de Can take my eyes off of you del grupo muss, nosotras estábamos encantadas, adorábamos esa canción, así que nos pusimos a cantarla, mientras los chicos se nos quedaban viendo raro.

- Hay dios, - Se quejo Emmett – No puedo creer que les guste ese tipejo, no le veo nada bueno al fulano.

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera contestar, Alice hablo.

- Emmett calla y deja ver la película en paz por favor, que te valga que estemos enamorada del actor OK.

Emmett simplemente se quedo callado, no quería hacer enoja a Alice, ya que si esta se enojaba había que tener cuidado, así que no volvió a hablar en la película, por lo menos en los próximos 15 minutos.

Cuando fue el momento en que la protagonista (Kat) leyera su poema ante la clase, Rosalie suspiro y comenzó a recitar el poema junto con la película, dándole pequeñas miradas a Emmett sin que este se diera cuenta.

_**Odio como me hablas,  
tu forma de conducir,  
odio tu corte de cabello  
y lo que llegue a sentir  
odio tus espantosas botas  
y que me conozcas bien,  
te odio hasta vomitar  
que bien va a rimar,  
odio...  
odio que sepas pensar  
y que me hagas reír,  
odio que me hagas sufrir  
y odio que me hagas llorar,  
odio tanto estar sola  
que no hayas llamado aún,  
pero mas odio que no te pueda odiar  
ni aunque estés tan loco  
ni siquiera un poco  
lo he de intentar**_

Al final de la película todos nos levantamos dispuestos a visitar la cocina en busca de un poco de agua, todos, excepto Emmett quien detuvo a Rosalie.

Rosalie intento protestar pero no lo hizo ya que Emmett estaba demasiado serio. Los demás nos escondimos detrás de la barra de la cocina como niños chiquitos a la espera de la bomba que estallaría, pero en vez de que explotara una bomba, solo escuchamos palabras, palabras de parte de Emmett.

- Acaso, Rosalie, tu sientes eso por mi? – Le pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

- Claro que no Emmett, como voy a sentir eso por ti? –Pregunta nerviosa.

- Vamos Barbie – Le dice Emmett con el apodo que desde hace una año utilizaba para referirse a ella. – Acaso piensas que soy idiota – Comenzó a molestarse un poco – Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas cuando recitabas el poema, estoy cien por ciento seguro, que no las decías al aire, me las decías a mi. Lo que me hace sospechar muchas cosas…

- Pues yo que tu – Responde un poco altanera – No sospecharía nada Emmett, y si simplemente lo estaba diciendo para mi misma, y si se lo estaba dedicando a otra persona? No te creas la última coca cola del mundo Emmett.

Emmett se molesto mas por la respuesta que le daba, creo que esperaba palabras mas profundas, por que esto lo molestaron aun más, pero no era la típica molestia que le daba cuando peleaban, era una molestia un poco más dolorosa.

Jamás en mi vida había visto a Emmett así y me daba pena que lo estuviéramos observando a escondidas, así que trate de quitarme de mi lugar, pero Edward impedía mi camino, así que casi caigo encima de el, pero este me sostiene de la cintura evitando mi caída, y me mantuvo así en lo que duraba la conversación que estábamos observando.

Por mis despistes me perdí de las palabras que intercambiaron después, así que perdí el hilo de la conversación.

- Rosalie, estoy harto de seguir con esto, estoy cansado de molestarte, de llamar tu atención, estoy realmente cansado de ocultar lo que siento, ya no lo soporto – Dijo mientras se desesperaba aun mas. Rosalie solo lo veía con cara asombrada. Creo que no se esperaba esas palabras de el.

Quizás lo soñó, pero nunca creyó que fuera a suceder.

- Rosalie – Siguió hablando el, mientras le tomaba las manos – llevo 2 años enamorado de ti – Le soltó de pronto, nosotros nos impresionamos, aunque no lo esperábamos ya. –antes el molestarte era cosa de juego, pero después se fue convirtiendo en necesidad, si, necesidad, ya que no encontraba la forma ni la escusa de estar a tu lado, por mi carácter escondí mis sentimientos entre chistes y malos comentarios hacia ti, pero adoro como tus ojos se ponen rojos de furia ante mis palabras, adoro como frunces la ceja derecha ante mi sola presencia, adoro tu voz en todos tus tonos, y mas adoro tus labios cuando hacen muecas de disgustos. Me siento posesivo contigo, he estado a punto de asesinar a unos cuantos por solo mirarte y escondía mis celos en mas comentarios. Se que suena obsesivo pero así soy yo.

Emmett soltó a Rosalie y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala, ella seguía parada en medio de la sala sin poder decir nada.

- Me he enamorado de la hermana de mi amigo, y eso también ha sido una de las causas por las que no he hablado antes, pero hoy ya no soporte mas, yo quiero terminar en un final mejor que el de la película, deseo hacerte reír, quiero que seas mi novia, poder abrazarte sin tener que dar una escusa tonta. Pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo como lo estoy siendo ahora. Que me respondes? – Emmett no había observado la cara de Rosalie, ella estaba llorando.

- Te respondo muchas cosas Emmett, te podría repetir mil veces que te odio, que me molesta tu forma de ser, pero yo al igual que tu estoy cansada de pelear, de buscar excusas, ya se me acabaron los insultos, y me da flojera seguir buscando mas. Estamos en las mismas, tu también me gustas y claro que si quiero ser tu novia, pero espero que esto no sea una mas de tus bromas, por que te juro que si estas jugando, desearas no haber nacido nunca, y no me importara nada con tal de hacerte sufrir, así que estas advertido.

- Pasó por alto la advertencia ya que no es mi caso – Dice mientras se acerca, toma la cara de Rosalie, y tiernamente borra las lagrimas que ella había derramado y luego se funden en un tierno beso.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando ya estábamos todos en la sala alrededor de los dos dándoles abrazos y felicitaciones.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y así fue como iniciaron su relación, Emmett fue tan tierno como en las películas, y creo que la razón de ver esta fue para celebrar su noveno aniversario.

Al verlos me siento tan feliz, de que ellos hayan encontrado el amor, y espero que muy pronto mi amiga Alice también se de cuenta de quien la ama.

Nuevamente después de terminarse la película, todos nos fuimos a la cocina, los 6 nos pusimos a cocinar algo para cenar, aprovechando que los papás de Jasper y Rosalie llegarían hasta mas tarde de sus trabajos.

La cena estuvo muy buena, y mas por que Emmett, Jasper y Emmett la prepararon, aunque fueron unas simples tortas de jamón y queso con mucha lechuga, nos supieron a gloria con el hambre que traíamos.

Otro día en que me voy a casa feliz, tranquila, aunque en el último momento cuando me subía a mi camioneta Emmett tenia que arruinarme la noche.

- Hey hermanita – Me grito desde el Jeep – Ten cuidado de no romper los cristales de tu carcacha cuando cantes en un semáforo- Y se soltó riendo

Todos voltearon a verme y yo me puse colorada no más de acordarme del espectáculo que di y comencé a planear un asesinato para Emmett, me las pagaría el domingo próximo.

Si planeare una muerte silenciosa….

Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP?

DEMASIADO CURSI? MMM A MI PUES ME GUSTO, LA VERDAD SOY MUY CURSI, SOY UNA STUPIDA IDIOTA ENAMORADA DEL AMOR. SUFRO DE ESA OBSECION, JAJAJAJA.

ESPERO SUS REVIEW, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LEIDO Y HAN DEJADO REVIEW, HA LOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A SUS FAVORITOS, A QUIENES HAN AGREGADO A ALERTAS Y A LOS QUE QUIZAS HAYN LEIDO Y NO HAN DEJADO NINGUN COMENTARIO. =)

ME SIENTO FELIZ POR LA RESPUESTA DE USTEDES ANTE LA HISTORIA, MI SUEÑO SE HA VISTO REALIZADO. POR FIN HE ESCRITO UNA HISTORIA DE MAS DE UN CAP, YA VAN TRES Y ESPERO PRONTO ESCRIBIR Y SUBIR EL CUARTO ADEMAS DE QUE HAN SUPERADO A MI HISTORIA DE UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE LA CUAL SOLO RECIVIO 3 REVIEW JAJAJAJAJA

ESPERO LA SUGAN LEYENDO, LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEW, SOLO APLASTEN EL VOTON QUE DICE REVIEW

RECUERDEN SUS COMENTARIOS AYUDAN A ESTA MALA ESCRITORA A NO RENDIRSE.

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP

SAYONARA

SE CUIDAN MUCHO Y SE PORTAN BIEN

KISSES VAMPIRESCOS

**Atte **_ **Nenexin**

**Conocida en metroflog como Bella Nenexin Cullen**

**Pasen a mi metro: es www . metroflog . com / nenexin_cullen (obvio quiten los espacios =D )**

_¡Oh dulce hierro! Descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero._

Julieta - Shakespeare

_Nadie Ama lo que no conoce _

La fuerza de Sheccid o los ojos de mi princesa.

_Nos encontraremos en un lugar donde solo nosotros sabemos que nos pertenece._

La fuerza de Sheccid o los ojos de mi princesa.


	4. Cap 4 El plan del fin de semana

**Notas misteriosas de un secreto enamorado**

**AUTORA:** NENEXIN

LOS RESONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A LA FANTASTICA AUTORA DE LA SAGA DE CREPUSCULO. QUE MAS QUISIERA YO QUE MINIMO ME PERTENECIERA EDWARD CULLEN, ESE ES MI MAS GRANDE SUEÑO. ESTA HISTORIA HA SURGIDO DE MI MAQUIAVELICA MENTE TRAUMADA DE TANTO TWILIGHT

CREANME YO SUFRO DE LA ENFERMEDAD DE _OCD (Obsessive Cullen Disorder). ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. _

_DESPUES DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULOY UNA CONVERSACION CON MI AMIGA IROSHIMA ME ACORDE QUE DESDE SECUNDARIA YO ESCRIBIA, Y ME ENCANTABA PERO AL IGUAL Q AHORA NO ERA BUENA, PERO TENIA UNA LIBRETA CON MUHCAS HISTORIAS ORIGINALES, NO SE QUE PASO CON ESA LIBRETA =( Q TRISTESA, RECUERDO UNA EN ESPECIAL, PEQUEÑOS DETALLES LA CUAL LE FACINABA A UNA AMIGA Y ME INSITABA A QUE SIGUIERA ESCRIBIENDO._

_PERO PUES NUEVAMENTE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Y ESTA VEZ LAS ESTOY PUBLICANDO, NO SON BUENAS PERO TAMPOCO CREO YO Q ESTAN TAN MALAS_

_ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A MIS AMIGAS IROSHIMA, MERCEDES (AUNQUE NO ESTE ENTERADA DE ESTO, PERO ESPERO PRONTO PODER CONTARLE, VIA E-MAIL YA QUE VIVE LEJOS) A MI AMIGA YAMEL (QUE HACE MUCHO QUE NO SE DE ELLA, PERO ERA LA QUE LEIA MIS LOCOS DESVARIOS EN SECUNDARIA) A MI AMIGA ROSARIO (QUE EXTRALO MUCHO Y QUE ME AYOYABA EN TODO LO QUE ME PROPONIA) AMIS AMIGAS DIANA Y YADEL QUE LAS QUIERO MUCHO, LAS TRES MOSQUETERAS Y A TODOS, HAY DEJO DE AGRADECER QUE ESTO NO SON LA ENTREGA DE LOS OSCARES Y NISIQUIERA HE GANADO UN PREMIO JAJAJAJA._

_PERO, GRACIAS X SER TAN LNDAS PERSONAS!"!!!!!_

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** _El plan del fin de semana_

Viernes, por fin ha llegado el día mas ansiado para los estudiantes, fin de semana, y aunque me guste ir a la escuela, la verdad es que ya me hace falta descansar, y eso que hace no mas de 5 días que llegamos de las vacaciones de semana santa. Pero las vacaciones nunca son suficientes.

El día de hoy me desperté con mucha emoción, no savia por que, quizás en mi interior intuía que algo bueno me pasaría hoy.

Aunque mi día no comenzó muy bien, ya que justamente mientras salía de mi casa, resbale en un charco que se hizo en la pura entrada de mi casa, ya que anoche estuvo lloviendo bastante fuerte. Yo quede tirada en la puerta de entrada con mi cabello frente a la cara y mis pompas en el suelo, las cuales se me mojaron. Así que me levante y subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de nuevo, eso complico un poco mi salida ya que perdí tiempo seleccionando la ropa adecuada y ponérmela. Cuando por fin ya estuve lista, nuevamente volví a salir de mi casa pero esta vez con mucho cuidado, me subí a mi camioneta y tome rumbo a la escuela.

Llegue al estacionamiento de la escuela y vi que ya habían muchos autos estacionados por lo que tuve que buscarme un lugar. Al estar 5 minutos en mi búsqueda por fin divise uno, pero antes de poder siquiera mover mi pie al acelerador, un hermoso jeep color rojo se estaciono en mi lugar.

De este auto bajo un muchacho muy guapo, era un compañero nuevo que entro en este semestre, lo conocía poco, se veía muy reservado pero con mucho carácter. Su nombre es James y tengo entendido que nunca ha durado viviendo en un lugar mas de 2 años a causa del trabajo de sus papás, venia acompañado de una muchacha alta de cabellos largos color obscuros, su nombre es Makenna, es prima de James y también esta en mi salón.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada con paso tranquilo sin percatarse de que me habían robado mi estacionamiento. Así que me puse nuevamente en marcha en búsqueda de un nuevo lugar. Cuando por fin lo encontré me baje rápidamente del auto, sin percatarme de que mis llaves se habían caído. Cuando me agache a recogerlas unas manos se adelantaron a las mías, las sujetaros y luego las deposito en mis manos, mi vista siempre se fijo en las llaves y cuando volteo a ver a la cara a la persona me encuentro con mi amigo Edward. Al parecer llevaba rato esperándome en su volvo plateado el cual estaba estacionado en la a dos autos mas a la izquierda del mío.

- Que haces aquí? – Le pregunte, confusa y extrañada.

- Un hola y gracias no estaría mal – contesto bromeando un poco.

- Hola y Gracias - Dije mientras sujetaba las llaves y volteaba a verlo a los ojos- Y que estas haciendo por acá?

- Nada, aquí vine a traerte unas cosas que me pidió Alice que te entregara para mañana ya que ella no va a poder en todo el día.

- Que cosas son? Y por que no se puede esperar a mañana en la tarde?- Le pregunte, ya que Alice no me había comentado nada aun.

- Son unas cosas que necesitas para ir a acampar en el bosque el sábado – Me respondió con una sonrisa. Que era lo que le causaba gracia?

- Acampar? Pregunte yo casi escupiendo la palabra mientras que el seguía con su sonrisa. - Pero como se le ocurre a Alice el ir a acampar? Con mi suerte me caeré por culpa de una rama tirada y me quebrare una pierna o la cabeza.

- Esta no fue idea de ella, la idea fue de mi adorado hermano Emmett.

- Tenia que ser el oso tumba casas… Y como va a estar todo el relajo?

- Alice no te ha comentado nada, ni siquiera tantito? – Pregunto impresionado

- Nop, ayer intento comunicarse conmigo, pero yo olvide el celular en mi habitación y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy noche para marcarle.

- Ok, que te parece si a la salida vamos al café y te explico como va a estar todo.

- Muy bien, entonces me voy o llegare tarde a la clase de literatura inglesa.

- Esta bien – Dijo mientras nos besábamos en el cachete – Yo también me voy, ya es un poco tarde y aun me falta llegar a mi facultad.

- Entonces córrele, pero no muy rápido señor rápido y furioso- Le dije sonriendo recordándole que odio que maneje a muy alta velocidad.

Seguí mi camino y llegue a la clase, para mi mala suerte, el maestro ya había entrado y también había pasado lista, así que tuve que pedir permiso y como cachorro regañado me fui hasta mi asiento. Adoraba mi lugar ya que era el último escritorio de la fila y estaba a un lado de la ventana la cual daba hacia uno de los jardines de la escuela, además de que yo no lo compartía con nadie.

En la parte superior de mi escritorio se encontraba un sobre que al igual que el anterior era blanco con diseño de color azul en la orillas.

Cuando me iba a poner a leer la nota, el maestro0 llama mi atención, ya que al haber llegado tarde el maestro decidió darme una lección haciéndome preguntas acerca del ultimo libro que nos encargo leer y analizar. El cual era _orgullo y prejuicio_ de Jane Austen, el cual por cierto también era de mis favoritos. Así que cualquier pregunta que me mandara estas serian bien respondidas. Por decirlo de algún modo, termine dando la clase yo, por lo que al final el maestro indudablemente me tuvo que poner asistencia sin que mi registro sufriera algún daño con una falta o retardo.

Al término de la clase recogí mis libros y la nota la coloque en mi libreta, ya que el día de hoy no traía conmigo ninguno de mis libros. Entre tanto cambio y cambio de aula, no me dio tiempo de leer la nota, por lo que lo postergue hasta que se terminaran todas las clases.

Por fin, llego la hermosa hora de salida, por lo que corrí hacia el estacionamiento, al llegar ahí, divise a Edward recargado en mi camioneta, con sus lentes negros, su cabello albor5otado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. A cada paso que daba su sonrisa se ensanchaba más lo que me hizo preguntarme la razón de su sonrisa y comencé a dudar en mi aspecto, por lo que disimuladamente pase mis manos por mis cabellos tratando de acoplarlos, también mire mi ropa en busca de manchas o residuos de las galletas que alcance a comerme en mi descanso. Pero no encontré nada, mi aspecto esta bien, por lo menos para mí, así que la pregunta siguió rondando por mi cabeza.

Cuando llegue con el intente abrir mi camioneta, pero este antes de que mi mano pudiera alcanzar la manija, me tomo del codo de forma delicada, guiándome hacia su volvo plateado estacionado aun lado de mi auto, me abrió la puerta y me empujo suavemente dentro de el, cerro la puerta y rápidamente dio se movió hacia la puerta del piloto, se subió y se abrocho su cinturón, yo hice lo mismo. Después, arranco y solo me sonrío.

- Un Hola no estaría de mas Edward – Lo reprendí por su falta de cortesía.

- Hola de nuevo, yo ya te había saludado en la mañana, así que ya no necesitaba repetirlo – Me respondió con su vista fija en el camino y una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ok. Esta bien, pero mínimo me hubieras dejado ir en mi auto

- Para que? Me pegunto – Llegaremos mas rápido en el mío – respondió orgulloso de su volvo

Yo rápidamente salí en defensa de mi auto.

- Hey, mi auto también es veloz y llegaríamos muy bien.

- Bella, 80 km/hr no es una velocidad muy veloz, y dudo que tu auto alcance esa velocidad además, sumándole eso a que manejas muy despacio me parece muchísimo mejor el mío.

Eso era cierto, su auto esta muy bien, pero no podía sobrepasar ese limite y eso que tenia un buen motor, pero eso no se lo diría a Edward, había insultado a su bebe así que no le daría el gusto de darle la razón. Odiaba cuando otra persona tenía la razón sobre su auto.

- Entupido dueño de un volvo plateado – murmure para mi, pero lamentablemente el escucho y simplemente sonrío, aunque a mi se me fue el color hasta el cielo, jamás pensé que me escucharía.

Llegamos al café sin que me dijera nada. Este café yo no lo conocía, al parecer tenia poco de ser abierto ya que todo el edificio se veía recién reconstruido.

- En donde estamos?

- Estamos en la Rosa Italiana, un bar restaurante café que acaban de abrir la semana pasada, por lo que se me hizo buena idea venir a este lugar y platicar aquí mientras conocemos el lugar, que te parece?

- Se ve interesante.

Edward y yo entramos al restaurante, el cual se veía muy agradable, al entrar al recibidor, una mesera que iba vestida con una blusa con escote no muy pronunciado pero si un poco revelador, falda corta y zapatilla de tacón como de 7 cm se nos acerco y nos guío hacia una de las mesas del fondo.

- Que desean ordenar?- nos pregunto la mesera viendo a Edward con una sonrisa muy coqueta y agachándose un moco para dejarle ver un poco de su escote.

- Bella tu que deseas ordenar? – me pregunta le viéndome y evitando discretamente la mirada de la mesera.

- No tengo la menor idea Edward, tu que me recomiendas? – Le dije mientras le sonreía, al parecer mi amigo se sentía incomodo ante el coqueteo de la mesera, pobre, el es muy tímido, no es como otros chicos que sin dudarlo seguirían el rollo de la mesera, el era muy respetuoso y ante todo un caballero, mi amigo era genial.

- Que te parece si probamos la ensalada con aderezo italiano y espaguetis con carne y queso amarillo? – De solo imaginármelo se me hizo agua la boca, eso sonaba realmente bueno, por lo que no dude ni un segundo en responder afirmativamente. El dio la orden y la mesera, la cual se sintió desilusionada ante la indiferencia de mi amigo, este simplemente le sonrío pero de forma amigable sin ningún toque de coquetería. Pobre, le pasa lo mismo que a todas las chicas que lo ven, se deslumbran por su belleza, y es que aunque sea mi amigo me he dado cuenta de que el realmente es atractivo, tiene lo suyo al igual que Emmett y Jasper. Esos tres eran unos rompecorazones, deslumbraban a las chicas como unos venados frente a las luces de un automóvil en la oscuridad.

- Y bien, dime que fue lo que el oso y la duende tienen planeado para este magnifico fin de semana? – Le pregunte refiriéndome a Emmett y Alice

- A Emmett se le ocurrió ir a visitar el lago Nessie, dice que tiene ganas de pasar un tiempo al aire libre, a mi me pareció una buena idea, ir todo un día, descansar, bañarnos en el lago y convivir un tiempo entre amigos, entonces, Alice dijo que estaría muy bien el acampar, así podríamos estar mas tiempo juntos, y el domingo ahí mismo podríamos jugar beis bol. Por lo que los 2 le comentaron a mis padres y ellos aceptaron gustosos de ir a acampar.

- Ahhh – Suspire- Yo pensé que se les había ocurrido la loca idea de que fuéramos solos

- Jajajaja, no, Alice y Emmett pensaron en ti, sabían que no aceptarías ir sin que fuera alguien más adulto y maduro que Emmett, además de que si llegases a lastimarte papá podrá curarte.

- Ok, me suena muy bien la idea.

En eso llego la mesera con los platillos, primero se lo entrego a Edward con lentitud y nuevamente tratando de llamas su atención, al ver que el seguía normal y sin ninguna reacción, volteo a entregarme mi plato el cual casi me avienta encima. Esto me hace darme cuenta que salir con Edward me acarrea problemas, no mas de los que una vez me acarreo Emmett cuando nos invito a Rosalie, Alice y a mi a comer nieves en la preparatoria, antes de que se pusiera de novio con Rosalie, ellas estaban habían ido al baño yo decidí quedarme ya que estaba muy cansada para caminar, cuando en eso llego una compañera de salón de el , con la cual andaba quedando, ella no me conocía y al verme con el se puso furica y agarro las nieves que traía la mesera y me baño de chocolate, fresa y vainilla. Emmett se molesto tanto que nunca mas le dirigió la palabra, y eso no termino ahí, por que aparte tuve que sufrir el hecho de que Alice y Rosalie me llevaran a comprarme ropa por que no me podía quedar como helado napolitano en el centro comercial.

A Edward solo le conocía una novia con la que duro simplemente 3 meses a causa de que ella tuvo que mudarse a Canadá, ellos quedaron en buenos términos, a diferencia de cómo quede yo con mi primer y único novio que he tenido. El se llama Mike Newton, el cual odio y aborrezco, aunque nunca me gusto y me puse de novia con el por que insistió tanto y pues después de tanto ruego me convenció, quise probar lo de tener novio, pero lamentablemente yo era para el solo un trofeo a ganar, por que no cumplíamos el mes cuando ya me había engañado con una compañera de clases. Así que termine con el, la verdad solo mi orgullo salio lastimado en eso pero nunca que di muestra de que me importa el.

Alejando esos pensamientos de mi mente, me volví a concentrar en la conversación que estaba teniendo con Edward, de pronto recordé lo que Alice me había mandado, el aun no me decía que era y la verdad sentía curiosidad.

- Por cierto Edward, Que fue lo que Alice me mando?

- Ah, es verdad, ya lo había olvidado, te mando un sleeping para acampar y el uniforme de beis bol, por fin ya se los entregaron.

- Wow, como logro la duende que se los entregaran en menos de una semana, si los acababa de mandar a hacer el miércoles?

- Ya vez como es ella, de seguro le estuvo insistiendo a la costurera, la verdad los uniformes quedaron muy bien, no es por nada pero Alice tiene buen gusto.- Y sonrío pensando en su hermana gemela – Ah por cierto, yo pasare por ti mañana en la mañana, a las 5 de la mañana, ya que solo iremos en 4 autos para mayor facilidad y no batallar con tanto auto, serán el Astro de papá, el Jeep de Emmett, la Cherokee de Jasper y mi volvo.

- Yo podría llevar mi camioneta

- Bella, No iniciare una nueva discusión acerca de tu auto, ya sabes lo que todos pensamos de el y las capacidades que tiene, es mucho mas seguro ir en mi volvo, así que no habrá discusión. – Me contesto sonriéndome de forma tranquilizadora, ni modo, la lucha se hizo de llevarme mi auto, será en el volvo de Edward.

Después de terminar de comer, Edward pago la cuenta y nos fuimos a su auto, de ahí Edward me llevo de nuevo a la universidad en donde después de despedirnos me subí en mi auto y con una sonrisa prendí mi estereo, mientras escuchaba a Arjona me dirigí a mi casa. Una vez ahí salude a mi papá quien había descansado, le comente sobre el campamento y aunque al principio dudo, finalmente me dio el permiso. Después de preparar la cena y comer junto a mi papá, subí a mi habitación para preparar todo para el día de mañana pero antes de terminar todo, me di mi tiempo para leer la nota.

La saque de mi libreta y con mucho cuidado la abrí. Esta vez, la nota era más amplia. Y decía así:

"_A una dulce princesa le he declarado mi amor, espero fielmente su respuesta, y así le entrego mi amor. Por que aunque no sea el príncipe de sus sueño, deseo ser el príncipe de su realidad. _

_Si tuviera que luchar con dragones, magos malvados, y hasta los peores enemigo no me __importaría, pero si tendría que luchar contra ti, se que rápidamente me rendiría, por que estar en tu contra es una muerte definitiva._

_Dulce Bella, dulce mujer eterna, con tus ojos color cafés, tus cabellos largos y tu caminar me has cautivado, entraste por mis ojos y te quedaste en mi corazón, pero mi boca no se atreve a decirte lo que mi mente te grita, te conozco, te veo y converso contigo, pero mi entupida timidez me detiene. Soy un cobarde de lo peor, solo tengo el valor de escribir estas líneas._

_Permíteme__ ser tu secreto enamorado, en lo que por fin reúno el valor necesario, déjame conquistarte con versos de amor al estilo de Shakespeare, por que tu mereces eso y hasta algo mucho mejor._

_Se despide de ti un idiota enamorado._

Wow, era realmente hermosa, esta vez no fue ninguna frase sacada de un libro, esta eran palabras de el, de su mente y de su corazón, sentí como mi corazón se hincho de felicidad, por que no podía negarlo, me hacia sentir bonita con estas palabras, leí y leí una y otra vez la nota hasta que me la aprendí de memoria, me sentía tan feliz de gustarle a una persona que esto era demasiado, aunque en el fondo sentía miedo, miedo de que fuera una broma. Pero pensare positivamente.

Bien, pondré esta nota junto a la primera. Y con una sonrisa en mis labios termine con mis Cosas, y me fui a dormir, soñando con el chico que me mando las notas, me pregunto, quien será mi secreto enamorado????

* * *

HOLAAA QUE TALL

POR FIN, POR FIN TERMINE EL CAP.

LA MAYORIA FUE ESCRITO ENTRE MIS CLASES DE COMERCIO Y ORGANISMOS INTERNACIONALES. LO ULTIMO LO ACAVO DE ESCRIBIR MIENTRAS ESCUCHABA LA PELI DE HARRY POTTER Y EL PRISIONERO DE ASKABAN. ACLARO UNA COSA, SE QUE LA NOTA NO LA SAQUE DE UN LIBRO O UNA PELICULA, SE LAS DEVO, LA VERDAD NO ENCONTRE UNA APROPIADA PARA LA OCACION, POR LO QUE ME AVENTURE A PONER ALGO SALIDO DE MI CEREBRITO, ESPERO Y QUE NO SEA MUY CURSI O TONTO, LA VERDAD LO HISE CON BUENA INTENCION Y MUCHO CARIÑO.

NO HAVIA ACTUALIZADO ANTES A CAUSA DE LA ESCUELA, ESTOY EN FINALES Y AUQNUE YTA ENTREGE UNO DE LOS TRABAJOS MAS IMPORTANTES, AUN ME QUEDA UN RESUMEN DE TODO EL SEMESTRE DE UNA CLASE EL CUAL VA A SER MI PASE PARA HACER EL EXAMEN, ADEMAS DE 4 EXAMENES MAS, SUMENLE A ESO MI TRABAJO Y QUE NO TENGO DIA DE DESCANSO, PERO YA EL 18 VA ASER MI RECOMPENSA CON MI VIAJE A LA ADUANA, O SI, COMO DICEN MIS AMIGAS, NOS VAMOS A DECHONGAR.

DE SEGURO REWCIVIRE UN REGAÑO POR PARTE DE MIS AMIGAS POR QUE NO HE HECHO NADA AUN PERO ME SIENTO ORGULLOSA DE MI CAPITULO Y REALMENTE DESEABA ACTUALIZAR, POR ESO ESPERO Y ME DEJEN SU REVIEW, NO CUESTA MUCHO, SOLO LE DAN A LA PARTE DONDE DICE DEJAR REVIEW, SI TIENEN CUENTA DE DAL LOGIN Y SI NO SOLO PONEN SU NOMBRE Y COMIENZAN A ESCRIBIR.

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIWS EN EL CAP PASADO Y A QUIENES NO, PERO QUE ME AGREGARON A ALERTAS Y HISTORIAS FAVORITAS.

ME DESPIDO CON MUCHOS BESOS VAMPIRESCOS PARA TODOS.

CUIDENCE MUCHO Y PORTENCE BIEN, OKIS

SAYONARA

PD: SON BIEN RECIVIDOS LOS TOMATASOS, LECHUGASOS Y CUALQUIERR VERDURA QUE DESEAN ARROJAR, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO SEA CEBOLLA POR QUE LA ODIO Y NO SE ACEPTAN VIRUS, SUFICIENTES CON LOS QUE MI COMPU YA TIENE =)

BYE BYE

°0°0°0° Bella Nenexin Cullen °0°0°0°


	5. Cap 5 El fin de semana

**NOTAS MISTERIOSAS DE UN SECRETO ENAMORADO**

**Autora: Nenexin**

**Aunque me duela, debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no la autora Stephanie Meyer, la creadora de tan fantástica serie, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para realizar mi historia (que es 100% original y de mi propiedad).**

**Antes de que inicien a leer, quiero recordarles que es una historia alterna, aquí no hay vampiros, ni hombre lobos son simples jóvenes comunes y corriente aunque realmente bellos y hermosos como mi amorcito Edward. Eso es todo continúen leyendo y lean también los comentarios bye.**

**Sufro de la enfermedad de OCD**_** (Obsessive Cullen Disorder). **_**Espero que les guste la historia. **

**CAPITULO 5:**

**~ El fin de semana ~**

Sábado 5:00 AM

Amanece y yo voy camino a casa de los Cullen, Edward como siempre llego puntual por mí, después de subir mis cosas y la comida que prepare para el camino, nos pusimos en marcha a su casa.

Llegando, me encontré con una Alice muy enérgica y vestida con jeans, tenis y camiseta aeropostal ajustada. Ella andaba vestida muy cómoda pero no podía fallarle su toque de moda, yo andaba igual que ella, jeans, tenis y camiseta, la mejor ropa para ir de campamento. Ella al verme me abrazo, estaba muy feliz y emocionada de la idea que se les había ocurrido, atrás de ella estaban Esme y Carlisle, sus padres, al igual que nosotras Esme llevaba ropa cómoda y Carlisle al igual que Edward andaban con jeans y camiseta polo y tenis. Ellos se veían muy bien. Los salude y pregunte por Rosalie y Jasper, a lo que me contestaron que todavía no llegaban, y Edward pregunto por su hermano.

- Se encuentra durmiendo todavía – contesto con una sonrisa maquiavélica, lo que me trajo a la mente un plan para darle lata a Emmett, ayer me había propuesto vengarme de el, por lo que iniciara la venganza contra Emmett Cullen.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron a recoger unas cosas a la cocina por lo que yo agarre a Alice y a Edward de la mano y los jale hacia la habitación de Emmett, una vez estando frente a la puerta de él comencé a contarles mi plan.

- A la cuenta de 3, Edward tu abrirás la puerta, Alice tu prenderas la luz y yo saldré corriendo a despertarlo, rápidamente, ustedes me seguirán. – los dos asintieron con una sonrisa, esto estaría divertido.

Y tal y como lo dije, todo sucedió, puerta, luz y correrle a la cama de Emmett, al sentir el peso de una persona de sopetón, Emmett se asusto y sin darse cuenta que era lo que le había caigo encima, brinco de la cama y se callo dándose un gran golpe en la espalda, Alice, Edward y yo no soportamos la risa y tirados encima de la cama nos reíamos de la cara de confusión de este, cuando por fin reacciono se nos quedo viendo con cara molesta y los tres nos quedamos seriecitos mostrando cara inocente.

- Buenos días hermano oso tumba casas. Como amaneciste el día de hoy? – Le pregunte

- Los odios – y se nos quedo mirando fijamente – estaba en la mejor parte de mi sueño.

- Jajaja – Te dije que me vengaría Emmett, por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar

- Eres una malvada Bella, ya no te juntes con Alice y Rosalie se te pega lo maniática y malvada.

- Con que me consideras malvada y maniática Emmett Cullen – Se escucho la voz de Rosalie mientras Emmett se sentaba derechito, y moviendo la cabeza lentamente fija su vista en Rosalie quien, venia entrando en la habitación con cara de pocos amigos, atrás de ella, venia Jasper quien al ver a Emmett en el suelo con cara de asustado a medio vestir (por que hay que especificar que este se había quedado dormido con el puro pantalón de la pijama y traía el pecho descubierto) además al vernos a los 3 tirados en la cama y con una gran sonrisa este, se nos unió y se acomodo entre nosotros. Iniciaba el show.

- No amor, tu no eres maniática eres tan dulce y buena, y generosa eres todo un amor – Dijo mientras intentaba abrazar a Rosalie, pero esta seguía parada en medio de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados – no mas eres un poquito malvada y controladora

- A si Emmett Cullen – y moviéndose, fue a la cama y agarro la almohada y comenzó a golpearlo. Jasper, Alice , Edward y yo solo veíamos como iba la situación, no hacíamos ningún movimiento.

Los 4 nos habíamos acomodado muy a gusto en la cama matrimonial de Emmett, Jasper se había sentado recargado en la pared, y Alice se había acostado poniendo la cabeza en las piernas de Jasper, y Edward y yo, al igual que Jasper, estábamos recargados en la otra pared, yo la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Edward, me sentía tan a gusto, después vimos como Emmett había logrado tranquilizar a Rose y se estaban dando tremendo beso.

- No cuenten el dinero delante de los pobres – Les dijo Alice, la cual se soltó riendo, estos reaccionaron y se vinieron a acomodar en la cama también, la verdad aun no se como es que cupimos los 6 pero nos sentíamos tan a gusto y con ganas de no movernos, pero como todo lo bueno, siempre se termina rápido, por que llegaron Esme y Carlisle quienes al vernos así, sonrieron y no pidieron que nos apuráramos para así llegar a las 8 al lago.

Todos nos movimos y nos fuimos a terminar de subir las cosas al auto, mientras que Emmett se metía a bañar y se alistaba.

° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 °

El viaje duro 2 horas y media, ese tiempo, Edward y yo nos fuimos platicando de muchas cosas, como los libros que nos gustaban, yo le comete que me gustaba mucho una historia que inicie hace poco, se llama "_Un paseo para recordar_" de Nicholas Sparks, la cual era una historia de amor, y el comentaba que estaba leyendo una historia de misterio y aventura con un toque de romance que se llama "_Eres Mía_" de Mary Higgins Clark, dos fabulosos libros, los2 nos veíamos emocionados al platicarlos, también hablamos sobre la música que nos gusta, y el puso canciones de Ricardo Arjona, Nicho Hinojosa, Beethoven, Mozart y un poco de los Beatles, muy bonitas canciones y algunas muy románticas, mientras que con otras de Arjona, nos reíamos de la locuras.

Así se me fue el tiempo platicando y llegamos al lago Nessie, el cual era enorme y se encontraba rodeado por un bosque hermoso, ya tenia bastante tiempo en que no lo visitaba, no desde hace 3 años que viene con mi papá, mi tío Billie y mi primo Jacob.

Edward se bajo del auto y rápidamente me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar de este. Una vez todos fuera de los autos, Alice y yo corrimos hacia la orilla del lago, se veía realmente hermoso, después llegaron los demás y todos nos quedamos viendo el paisaje, parecíamos hipnotizados. Esme y Carlisle observaban el lago con ojos amorosos y comenzaron a relatar la historia que tenían con este lago.

- Hace 24 años, cuando yo tenia 19, vine a este lago con mis amigas, celebrando que una de ellas pronto se casaría, así que como toda joven, agarramos un auto y sin rumbo tomamos camino, después de 2 hora encontramos este lago. Yo me sentía un poco intranquila ya que me había venido sin permiso de mis padres, fue una rebeldía que me permite por la ocasión a celebrar – Edward, Alice y Emmett no se podían creer que Esme en su juventud hiciera algo alocado, ya que ella siempre se muestra tierna y tranquila. – Al llegar aquí tomamos las botellas de vino que trajimos y comenzamos a tomar, después de media hora vimos como llegaron 5 muchachos al lago, entre esos jóvenes que no aparentaban mas de 24 años se encontraba Carlisle.

- A mi mis amigos me habían invitado a pescar, nos queríamos dar un descanso después de haber terminado los exámenes finales de medicina, y ya estábamos próximos a iniciar las practicas profesionales, así que era nuestro ultimo fin de semana que íbamos a poder descansar, así que al igual que Esme y sus amigas nosotros agarramos camino, pero al llegar a este lago y verla ahí entre ellas, sentada a la orilla del lago me enamore a primera vista, fue algo que me sorprendió. Ni tarde ni perezoso nos presentamos y me puse a platicar con ella, después decidimos ir a otro extremo del lago, ahí por estar platicando Esme resbalo y callo al agua – Carlisle solo sonrío

- Así es, resbale por culpa de unos tacones que me habían obligado a ponerme, tacones que agradezco por que al caer al agua jale a Carlisle para sostenerme en algo, pero lo tome por sorpresa y callo junto conmigo, gracias a dios en esa parte el lago no es muy profunda, solo nos llegaba a la cintura, así que ahí estábamos los 2 tirados en el agua y … - Esme puso cara soñadora

- Fue cuando la bese y supe que quería estar toda mi vida con ella.

- Que hermosa historia – soltó Alice, - Esa no nos la habían contado – dijo – Ojala algo así me suceda a mi – siguió diciendo con ojos ensoñadores, luego Carlisle la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

- Ya veras que pronto llegara alguien, no te desespere, entre mas tarde mejor – y sonrío – ahora después de este momento tierno es hora de irnos a bajar las cosas.

- Si hay que apurarnos – Dijo Emmett con mucha emoción – por que yo ya tengo mucha hambre

Todos nos soltamos riendo, que raro, Emmett con hambre?. El siempre tenía hambre, sea la hora que sea.

Así que después de bajar las hieleras, las mesas y las sillas nos pusimos a desayunar, gracias a dios había bastante comida por que Emmett casi acababa con toda la que Esme había preparado y también con la mía, a pero el muy malvado decía que se iba a intoxicar con lo que prepare, pero gracias a dios tenia a Jasper y a Edward que comían muy bien y me daban su opinión sobre ella.

° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 °

Después de terminar de desayunar arreglamos las casa de campaña, eran 4 las que se utilizarían, en una estarían Emmett y Jasper, en otra, Carlisle y Edward, en otra Alice y Esme y finalmente Rosalie y yo.

Terminando, nos fuimos todos a cambiarnos para meternos al lago, en vez de utilizar un traje de baño como común mente se pone uno cuando se va a bañar, nosotras optamos por ponernos mejor un short y camiseta, mas cómodas y así no nos da tanto frío, además de que a mi me daría mucha pena que me vieran en traje de baño.

Fue una tarde en que nos aventamos al agua, entre Jasper, Edward y yo intentamos ahogar a Emmett pero el muy malvado no se dejaba, depuse hicimos unas carreras de natación, yo obviamente fui la ultima en llegar a la meta ya que no se me da muy bien lo de la natación, en 5 ocasiones estuve a punto de ahogarme, gracias a dios no paso a mayor, y a la tercera, tenia a Edward a mi lado para ayudarme, el pobre aguanto mis despistes acuáticos y siempre me sujetaba para evitar que me hundiera.

Ya en la noche, hicimos una fogata y sacamos los bombones, chocolates y galletas, además de la comida chatarra. Cuando Rosalie vio todo lo que traíamos comenzó a renegar.

- Hay eso es mucha comida chatarra, vamos a engorda con eso.

- Hay hermana, no te preocupes, tu siempre estas constantemente haciendo ejercicio, no creo que por una vez que comas esto pierdas tu figura.

- Y si me pongo gorda por comer esto – pregunto viendo con cara de perrito a Emmett

- Amor, tu te verías hermosa como sea, para mi siempre serás la mas bonita del mundo.

Cuando Emmett dijo eso, Alice y yo simplemente suspiramos y pusimos cara de ensoñación.

- Ya dejen de derramar miel enfrente de los osos por favor.

- Hay hermanita no molestes en mi momento romántico, que no vez que estoy inspirado. – Le reclamo el, ya que realmente estaba serio, se le veía en los ojos un brillo especial, ese que tienen las personas enamoradas, ese brillo solo lo he visto en los ojos de Esme y Carlisle, no puedo decir que los he visto en los de mis papás por que se divorciaron cuando yo apenas era muy pequeña, pero si los he visto en los Cullen, ojala yo pueda encontrar a una persona que me vea así.

Por estar en mi ensoñación, como siempre, me perdí de la platica que tenían Emmett y Alice, al parecer ella esta platicando de un muchacho que la había invitado a ir al cine el próximo martes, por lo que Emmett y Edward estaban renegando. Al parecer no la querían dejar salir con el tipo.

- Ósea que ya estoy grande que no entienden. – Se escucho el reclamo de ella - ya déjenme de tratar como niña chiquita, por ustedes es que nunca he podido tener un novio duradero, el único que he tenido solo me duro 1 mes por que no pudo soportar las amenazas que le hacían al igual que las travesuras.

En eso ella voltea a ver a Jasper.

- Y tu al igual que ellos ahí estabas secundándolos, en vez de apoyarme como amiga, pero no, fuiste el primero que hecho el balde de agua la vez en que el tan románticamente me llevo serenata. – Alice se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con cara molesta.

Todos soltamos la risa, hasta Esme y Carlisle, por que fue un día en que nos quedamos en casa de los Cullen, ya que los padres de Rosalie y Jasper habían salido de viaje para que no se quedaron solos, así que decidimos hacer pijamaza, en eso estábamos cuando a media noche empezamos a escuchar a los mariachis tocando, y el novio de Alice estaba cantando, nosotras salimos al balcón para verlo pero antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, de la habitación de Edward que esta a una lado del de Alice, salio un shorro de agua, y se podía ver como los tres traían unos baldes llenos de agua y uno por uno se lo estaban tirando.

El pobre lo único que pudo hacer fue retirarse ya que a los mariachis se les habían mojado los instrumentos. Esa noche Alice estuvo a punto de asesinarlos si no la hubiéramos detenido.

En eso comenzamos a platicar de cosas graciosas pero Alice seguía molesta y veía medio feo a los chicos, pero Jasper se acerco y se sentó a su lado y le trataba de subirle el animo, no supe como pero de pronto Alice volvió a estar como siempre, cuando ella ya se puso alegre igual que los demás, Jasper dejo de arrugar el seño, el pobre se preocupo por ella, de seguro tuvo miedo que durara molesta con el.

Después de estar hasta más de media noche contando historias de terror, chistes hasta datos históricos decidimos irnos a dormir, ya que mañana nos levantaríamos temprano para aprovechar el amanecer y jugar al beis bol

No pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando se comenzó a escuchar los ronquidos de Emmett, por lo que al ver la pequeña maleta de Rosalie en donde ella gurda sus pinturas, salí de la casa de campaña y me fui a la que compartían Jasper y Emmett, entre y rápidamente Jasper despertó pero al verme que traía entre mis manos unas pinturas y lo veía con sonrisa de complicidad me ayudo a que entrara sin que me tropezara. Con una pintura de labios rojo y un lápiz negro en la mano, me dispuse a dibujarle caritas en los cachetes y en la frente dibuje mi seña particular, una alita de ángel. Esto es mi venganza ante todas sus bromas, ya veremos que tal amanece mañana. Mi cómplice solo se reía en silencio y yo muy decidida salí de la casa de campaña.

De camino de la casa de los chicos a la mía, iba riendo de mi travesura pero no me di cuenta de que habían dejado una rama en el suelo por lo que estuve a punto de caerme, no se como pero unos brazos fuertes me sujetaron evitando que cayera patosamente al suelo.

- Tienes suerte que me diera sed, si no quien te hubiera rescatado. – Edward, creo que últimamente se ha convertido en mi héroe personal.

- Gracias, la verdad, tú me conoces y esto no es nada raro, a veces me pregunto que pasa conmigo que atraigo las desgracias a mi vida.

- No es cierto Bella – Se me queda viendo muy serio – mira que te ha tocado cosas buenas, los amigos que tienes no se pueden considerar una desgracia.

- Emmett si - Y comenzamos a reír.

- Tienes razón. – Entonces se puso serio de nuevo – Y que andas haciendo tan noche – y me vio mientras fruncía el seño, así como sospechando mi travesura.

- Me sentí inspirada – Fue lo que conteste.

- Inspirada? Acaso la luna y las estrellas te inspiraron a realizar travesuras nocturnas?

Lo savia, el se dio cuenta de mi travesura, y yo que creí que nada mas Jasper iba a saber. ¿Como dios?, como es que el siempre se entera de todo, pareciera que tiene un don especial de leer la mente de los demás y con un poco de dificultad la mía.

Pues como ya savia que había portado mal tuve que confesar. Así que nos sentamos frente a la fogata o lo que quedaba de esta.

- Bien, me porte mal, hice una pequeña travesura, pero fue por una buena causa.

- Cual fue la causa y la travesura? – Pregunto serio

- Hay me siento como en un interrogatorio – Dije yo con los hombros caídos, pensando que el se molestaría por mi forma infantil de actuar. – Mi razón es una venganza contra Emmett, ya que soy su blanco constante de bromas así que le he dado una cucharada de su propio chocolate, así que tome las pinturas de Rosalie y con ayuda de Jasper pinte la cara de Emmett pero no lo pinte como si fuera una mujer, por que si me es difícil pintarme a mi misma, mas dificultad seria pintarlo a el, así que hice caritas en su rostro – Yo seguí con la cabeza gacha, pero levante la vista cuando escuche como se ria, a tal modo era su risa que casi se cae del tronco en el que estábamos sentados.

Yo simplemente me reí junto con el.

- Bastante buena Bella, con lo que Emmett odia la pintura, desde aquella vez en que cuando éramos niños, Alice lo agarro de muñeco y lo pinto totalmente de la cara – Y seguí riendo.

Fue un momento agradable que pase con el.

- OK señorita vengadora, es hora que duerma por que si se desvela mucho, serán mas los golpes que recibirá por no concentrarse en la pelota.

- Ohhh- Exclame – Es verdad el juego, mañana se decidirá quien gana este mes. El partido final.

- Así es, y lo mas seguro es que será mi equipo, ya que llevamos la ventaja por 2 carreras- Dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo.

- Eso si que no, nosotros somos los que ganaremos, y recuerda que los perdedores pagaran la comida del restaurante.

- Así es, espero que hayas ahorrado mucho dinero - Y nuevamente se soltó riendo

- Bien, ya mañana sabremos quien es el equipo ganador, hora de dormir, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches bella.

Y así me retire a mi casa de campaña, increíble un sábado de aventura y todavía faltaba el día de mañana. Mientras tanto caigo en un sueño profundo, soñé que me encontraba en una fiesta pero de la época antigua, y de pronto aparece un joven a quien no le veo el rostro, de pronto me sentí transportada a la historia de Romeo y Julieta, obviamente yo siendo Julieta, pero desconociendo la identidad de mi Romeo.

En mi sueño, el se acerca a mi y comienza a hablarme

_- Si con mi mano, por demás indigna profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: Mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto. _

Sin saber, yo recite aquellas repuestas que Julieta da ante Romeo

_- El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto. El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo. _

_- ¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero? _

_- Los labios del peregrino son para rezar. _

_- ¡Oh, qué santa! Truequen pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Rece el labio y concededme lo que pido. _

_- El santo oye con serenidad las súplicas. _

_- Pues oídme serena mientras mis labios rezan, y los vuestros me purifican_.

Aquí es donde Romeo besa a Julieta pero a diferencia pero este es mi sueño, así que mi Romeo desconocido deposita sus labios en los míos, sensación que aunque de sueño se trata se siente tan bien. Así que conociendo la continuación de la historia doy la misma contestación que ella da a Romeo.

_- En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado. _

_- ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso._

Pero antes de poder recibir mi segundo beso tal y como en la obra se escribió, escucho un grito desesperado, lo que ocasiona mi despertar repentino y la perdida de mi hermoso sueño y con ello mi segundo beso con mi Romeo desconocido.

Ami izquierda solo sentí como mi amiga salía corriendo, de seguro el culpable de mi despertar repentino fue del oso tumba casa, solo me sonrío, ya veremos que me tendrá preparado el por mi venganza.

Así que me recuesto y tratando de volver a mi hermoso sueño aunque estoy totalmente despierta recito la mismas palabra que Julieta utilizo en su despedida.

_- ¡Demasiado pronto le vi sin conocerle, y demasiado tarde le he conocido!_

° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 °

**Hola que tal que les pareció este capitulo. En un principio iba a publicar el fin de semana completo pero a causa de que he tenido mucho trabajo mas los finales de la universidad no he tenido oportunidad de escribir, y luego me fui 4 días a Mazatlán, y voy llegando pues quise terminar un cap y publicarlo ya que llevo bastante tiempo sin actualizar. Por lo menos a mi que me gusta que actualicen pronto las historias y no me gustaría hacerlos esperar mucho.**

**Que tal la bromita que Bella le hace a Emmett??**

**Y que tal el sueño de ella? Siendo totalmente sincera el sueño ha sido de ultimo momento, ya estaba a punto de publicarlo, cuando voy sacando los libros que me lleve al viaje y uno de ellos era el de Shakespeare y así como así se me vino la idea y rápidamente me puse a escribir, que tal con mi mente, estoy realmente loca jajajaja**

**Ya saben no se olviden de dejar Reviews realmente me inspiran y me ayudan. Por eso gracias a: Iroshima Bojorques (Amigaaaaaa) ~ ****missju ****Gabriela Cullen ****Salome Taisho ****MaRiA sWan dE cUlLen ****aridenere ****Rei Hino Cullen ****aleyu ****paosan ****monsecullen ****x P3k3 XD**** ~ Quienes dejaron review en el cap pasado, también gracias a todas aquellas personas que me agregaron como autor e historia favorita, realmente me siento feliz por la aceptación de la historia, también me llegan las suscripciones a alertas de la historia han sido bastantes, eso quiere decir que son mas personas las que leen mi historia. En serio muchas gracias.**

**Me despido**

**Kisses vampirescos**

**Sayonara**

**°0°0°0° Bella Nenexin Cullen °0°0°0°**

_**La vida no se vive por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que dejan sin aliento.**_


	6. Cap 6 Jugando al Beis Boll

**NOTAS MISTERIOSAS DE UN SECRETO ENAMORADO**

**Autora: Nenexin**

**Aunque me duela, debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no la autora Stephanie Meyer, la creadora de tan fantástica serie, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para realizar mi historia (que es 100% original y de mi propiedad).**

**Antes de que inicien a leer, quiero recordarles que es una historia alterna, aquí no hay vampiros, ni hombre lobos son simples jóvenes comunes y corriente aunque realmente bellos y hermosos como mi Edward. Eso es todo continúen leyendo y lean también los comentarios bye.**

**Sufro de la enfermedad de OCD**_** (Obsessive Cullen Disorder). **_**Espero que les guste la historia. **

_- En mis labios queda la marca de vuestro pecado. _

_- ¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se arrepentirán con otro beso._

Pero antes de poder recibir mi segundo beso tal y como en la obra se escribió, escucho un grito desesperado, lo que ocasiona mi despertar repentino y la perdida de mi hermoso sueño y con ello mi segundo beso con mi Romeo desconocido.

A mi izquierda solo sentí como mi amiga salía corriendo, de seguro el culpable de mi despertar repentino fue del oso tumba casa, solo me sonrío, ya veremos que me tendrá preparado el por mi venganza.

Así que me recuesto y tratando de volver a mi hermoso sueño aunque estoy totalmente despierta recito la mismas palabra que Julieta utilizo en su despedida.

_- ¡Demasiado pronto le vi sin conocerle, y demasiado tarde le he conocido!_

**CAPITULO 6:**

**~ Jugando al Beis Boll ~**

Vaya, parece ser que Emmett ha descubierto mi bromita, y tal como lo planeamos, Jasper le dio un espejo para que se viera que tanto lo había maquillado.

Antes de que pudiera salir de la casa de campaña para lavarme la cara, aparece frente a mí un oso enojado que traía los labios y los ojos pintados, además de corazoncitos en los cachetes y mi sello personal, mi alita. Se encontraba molesto y aun más le molesto el hecho de que me riera en su cara.

- Tranquilo Emmett, no te pasa nada, es solo simple maquillaje en las mejillas – Y me volví a reír, no me había percatado que atrás de el estaban Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward riéndose muy bajito. – Además, yo te dije que me vengaría, y la venganza es dulce.

- Lo se hermanita – Y mirándome fijamente me dijo – La venganza es dulce – Y luego comenzó a reírse – Muy buena tu bromita, un poco infantil pero divertida, pero me temo que mi venganza no será tan dulce – Comenzó a reírse macabramente.

Yo simplemente temblé un poco, luego el se retiro a quitarse el maquillaje y después entraron a mi tienda Rosalie y Alice, por lo que comencé a platicarles como había surgió la idea.

Al cabo de mi pequeña travesura nocturna, decidimos que era tiempo de desayunar, ya que nuestros estómagos sonaron muy al estilo Emmett Cullen.

El partido se tenia planeado para después de desayunar. Así que tranquilamente comimos lo que Esme nos preparo, lo cual consistía de salchichas fritas y puré de papas, a todos el desayuno nos supo a gloria.

° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 °

Después se colocaron las bases en su lugar, elegimos una parte del bosque que rodeaba al lago, un hermoso prado en donde no había árboles alrededor, era un lugar realmente hermoso cubierto de césped. Colocamos las cuatro cajas y marcamos la loma donde se picha. Los equipos ya estábamos listos y todos traíamos el uniforme que Alice había diseñado para nosotros. Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper y yo traíamos uno de color blanco con rayas azules. El de Edward, Emmett, Esme y Alice era blanco con rayas verdes.

Una vez todos listos, cada quien tomo su posición, a nosotros nos correspondía batear ya que el ultimo partido ellos fueron los últimos en batear. Este partido era el final, por eso es muy importante, en el juego anterior quedamos 6 a 6 por lo que este será de desempate y yo traigo en mente la victoria, no dejare que Edward y Emmett nos ganen, ellos tendrán que pagar la comida del restaurante.

Alice se coloco arriba del montículo ya que es quien iba a pichar, Edward protegía primera y segunda base, Emmett se encontraba entre segunda y tercera y Esme se encontraba con nosotros ya que era el catcher. Lo único que nos hacia falta era un referi, pero eran juegos amistosos así que no había necesidad de uno.

La primera en batear de mi equipo, fue Rosalie, luciendo espectacularmente el uniforme que Alice diseño, se puso en posición y Alice lanzo la primera pelota a muy alta velocidad, Rosalie la dejo pasar esperando una mejor bola, la cual se le fue lanzada tiempo después, ella con un simple movimiento de manos golpeo con el bat la pelota la cual se dirigió velozmente entre segunda y tercera base, por lo que Emmett corre en busca de esta y Rosalie alcanza a llegar a segunda base cuando Emmett por fin la toma.

El siguiente en batear es Carlisle, quien agradezco que este en mi equipo ya que el sabe jugar muy bien. Como ya lo mencione es muy bueno tanto, que en el primer tiro hace un hon ron lo que nos da 2 carreras continuas, la de Rosalie y la de Carlisle.

Desgraciadamente ha llegado mi turno de batear y es hora de que me ponga a rezar pidiendo a dios que por favor la pelota no me de en la cara. Al parecer hoy es mi día, por que al tercer intento le pegué a la pelota lo cual me permite correr hasta primera base sin ningún golpe, esta vez fue Edward quien atrapo la pelota ya que en vez de tirarla entre segunda y tercera base la tire hacia donde estaba el, lo bueno es que no la atrapo en el aire ya que se le resbalo. Pobre debe sentirse mal por eso. Yo simplemente me río en primera base, esperando que Jasper logre sacarme de aquí, ya que es su turno de batear. El al igual que su hermana eran muy buenos para el beis ya que su papá siempre los llevaba a todos los partidos que hubieran ya sea en Forks o en cualquier lugar en donde estuvieran de vacaciones.

En mi despiste, no me di cuenta que Jasper había tirado la pelota lo mas lejos posible y Edward fue quien corrió a atraparla, así que me apresure a correr todo lo posible hacia la siguiente base ya que Jasper me pisaba los talones, estando a punto de llegar a cuarta base y poder hacer caer, voltee de reojo y vi que Edward me seguía y estaba apunto de evitar la carrera, así que corrí aun mas fuerte, pero entre mi torpe intento de llegar, se me cruzaron los pies ocasionando una caída muy poco decorosa pero, que importa si caí si he alcanzado a anotar carrera.

Con mi pequeña victoria personal contra Edward, volteo y le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas burlonas, este simplemente sonríe al ver todo mi uniforme lleno de tierra, y eso que apenas íbamos empezando, el simplemente volvió a sonreír y se coloco nuevamente en su posición.

Así continuo el partido, se jugaron las 9 entradas, el partido estuvo muy reñido, y debo aceptar que todos jugamos muy bien, y aunque terminamos todos sucios, llenos de polvo y raspados de tantos tropiezos por fin un equipo salio victorioso… mi equipo gano.

Yo me siento muy feliz por que pudimos vencer al equipo de Edward por lo que ellos tendrán que pagar la cena en el restaurante que nosotros elijamos.

-Victoria, - Comienza Rosalie, mientras corre a los brazos de Emmett – Lo siento mi oso hermoso, pero debes reconocer que perdiste. – Le dice mientras trataba de quitarle la cara de molesto. – Y ahora que tu equipo ha perdido, aparte de pagar la cena en el restaurante tendrás que pagar tu deuda persona conmigo, tendrás que acompañarme al teatro a ver la obra de Hamlet

Emmett no dice nada y simplemente la abraza.

- Total cariño, soy buen perdedor, con tal de estar a tu lado, no me importa que obra o película estemos viendo.

- Hay que melosos – Responde Jasper.

- Jasper, déjalos tranquilos – Lo regaña Alice, quien jala a Jasper y lo aleja de la parejita melosa.

Mientras Emmett y Rosalie estaban en su mundo de corazones, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo continuamos platicando acerca del partido. Esme y Carlisle hacia tiempo se habían ido al campamento, yo creo que a refrescarse un poco.

Tiempo después, los 6 nos cansamos de estar parados y platicando en pleno sol, así que seguimos los pasos de Carlisle y Esme y también nos fuimos al campamento y nos cambiamos para irnos directamente al agua y así refrescarnos antes de tener que partir a nuestras casas.

Dos horas después de estar nadando y quedarnos como pasitas todos arrugados por el agua, decidimos que era el mejor momento de regresar a casa. Por lo tanto nos secamos y nos subimos en los autos, esta vez el camino se me hizo muchísimo mas corto, ya que la conversación fue más fluida, hablamos del partido, de mi pequeña broma que le hice a Emmett, de la historia que nos contaron Esme y Carlisle.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen ya eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde, por lo que me despedí de todos y Edward me llevo a mi casa ya que me sentía mal por que no savia si Charlie había comido bien estos días que estuvo sin mi. Si al volver de Phoenix me di cuente que se estuvo alimentando de puras sopas maruchan, sándwich y pasta que ya viene preparada y que solo se pone en el micro y listo.

Así que en cuanto llegamos a casa, me baje rápidamente casi casi sin despedirme de Edward, pero el antes de que pudiera tomar mi mochila con mis cosas, el me tomo de las manos y se despide de mi con un beso en el cachete. Me sentí un poco rara por su actitud, mas por que me tomo desprevenida, así que no le tome más importancia y diciendo adiós con la mano me metí a mi casa en donde me encuentro a un Charlie sentado en su sillón favorito viendo un partido de basket boll.

Después de saludarnos a nuestra manera un poco seca pero con mucho cariño en el fondo, fui directamente a la cocina en busca de lo necesario para preparar un poco de comida. Aunque el trato detenerme, diciéndome que era preferible que me fuera mejor a descansar que el ya había cenado, el sonido de su estomago lo delato y el mío lo acompaño. Así que me puse a prepara un poco de comida, y cuando al fin estuvo terminada, Charlie con una gran sonrisa llego directamente a la mesa y comenzó a comer.

Mientras comíamos en silencio como normalmente lo hacíamos, me di cuenta de que sin mi, mi padre prácticamente se moriría de hambre. Gracias a dios al vivir con mi madre y darme cuenta de lo mala cocinera que era, me propuse aprender a cocinar y así evitar morirme por una indigestión.

- Si quieres bella, yo lavo los trastes y limpio la cocina, tu ve a descansar. Ya hiciste suficiente con alimentarme

- Esta bien, te dejo la cocina no más por que me siento un poco cansada y debo terminar un reporte que me encargaron para mañana.

- Muy bien. Ah una cosa, mañana no te preocupes por darme comida, ya que iré a Seattle todo el día, y llegare muy tarde, nos pidieron un poco de ayuda para investigar un caso y pues no se que tanto me vaya a tardar por eso no te preocupes por prepararme algo de comida.

- Muy bien. Entones iré a tomar un baño y después terminare mi reporte para irme a dormir.

- Que pases buenas noches.

- Buenas noches papá.

Después de un largo baño, me puse frente a mi vieja computadora, la cual detestaba por que me fallaba mucho, lo bueno es que ya pronto reuniría el dinero necesario para comprarme un laptop y así si necesito quedarme en la escuela la llevare conmigo y así no tengo que estarme horas en el laboratorio de computo en donde no llevas ni 15 minutos y ya te ataca un virus o se te traba la maquina.

Al Cabo de 10 minutos esperando a que mi computadora se prendiera, abrí mi correo para así darle los últimos toques a mi reporte y poder imprimirlo, pero en lo que buscaba el correo en el que lo había guardado en la escuela, me di cuenta de un correo que me llego el día viernes en la noches, me llamo mucho la atención por que no conocía el remitente, el correo era vampiro_dela nochehot.... Y como nombre del correo decía "_Poema para amar y ser amado"_.

Así que como soy muy curiosa, abrí el correo, el cual traía adjunto un archivo de Word, genial, de aquí a que mi lentísima computadora abriera el archivo seria ya muy de mañana así que mientras se intentaba abrir el archivo, me puse a ver un poco de televisión.

Aunque la televisión no era lo mío, me entretuve viendo una película, me estaba riendo mucho por que era la Era de hielo 2, anteriormente había visto la uno por que en un miércoles que le toco a Emmett seleccionar la película elijo la era de hielo. La cual obviamente me encanto, no me importo que fuera una película animada, me reí bastante y me encantaba escuchar al tigre hablar, tiene una voz encantadora que cada vez que hablaba me derretía.

Casi casi se terminaba, estaba en la parte en que están tratando de salvar a la mamut Ellie cuando voltee la cabeza a mi computadora y me di cuenta que por fin se había abierto el archivo, así que ni lenta ni perezosa me puse frente a la compu para leer el texto el cual se encontraba escrito con letras azules. Eran 2 hojas las que venían en el archivo, el primero era un poema del cual no conozco el autor.

_Todas las frases de amor  
son perfectas, cuando a ti  
te las dedico, ya que en ellas  
todo lo que siento, te explico._

_Hay muchas cosas que me  
recuerdan lo mucho que te  
amo pero todo es poco con  
la miel, que al verte derramo._

_Muchos dicen que el amor  
es indescriptible, y es que  
demostrarte todo lo que  
por ti siento es imposible._

_Es más sencillo expresar  
con frases románticas lo  
que con palabras no le  
han podido confesar._

El segundo era un poema que si conocía, de Mario Benedetti.

**Yo no te pido****  
**

_Yo no te pido que me bajes  
una estrella azul  
sólo te pido que mi espacio  
llenes con tu luz.  
_

_  
Yo no te pido que me firmes  
diez papeles grises para amar  
sólo te pido que tú quieras  
las palomas que suelo mirar.  
_

_  
De lo pasado no lo voy a negar  
el futuro algún día llegará  
y del presente  
qué le importa a la gente  
si es que siempre van a hablar.  
_

_  
Sigue llenando este minuto  
de razones para respirar  
no me complazcas no te niegues  
no hables por hablar.  
_

_  
Yo no te pido que me bajes  
una estrella azul  
sólo te pido que mi espacio  
llenes con tu luz._

Y al final de los poemas venia unas pocas palabras. En donde me explicaba que estos 2 poemas le recordaban a mí, que le habían gustado y que por eso me los mando. Y al igual que las notas la firma era de parte de _Un idiota enamorado._

Ya me había dejado 2 notas hermosas, una en mi casillero y otra en mi salón, y ahora me sorprendía enviándome un correo con 2 poemas. En una sola semana esta persona me ha sorprendido de tres diferentes maneras, ahora solo espero que al momento de conocerlo no me sorprenda demasiado.

Decidí imprimir los poemas y guardarlos junto a los 2 que ya tenia, esperaba que pronto esa persona se decidiera a presentarse frente a mi, por que aunque lo quiera negar poco a poco me esta llegando al corazón, por que debe ser una persona que conoce mis gustos, mis poemas y pues mi correo. Así que a partir de mañana estaré atenta a todas las personas.

Por el momento lo que haré, será terminar este reporte, imprimirlo e irme a dormir, ya que ya me han dado las 11 de la noche y mañana hay que madrugar.

° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 ° 0 °

**NOTAS:**

**Hola que tal**

**Aquí esta el sexto capitulo, se que dije que no iba a tardar tanto con esta pero es que se me atravesó una racha de cosas, no tenia inspiración ni ánimos, mi trabajo que me absorbió un poco entre otras cosas. El culpable de que yo no actualizara pronto es indirectamente la persona que quiero y adoro. Por que me traía pensando y pensando cada rato en el que no dejaba oportunidad a que yo me pudiera inspirar pero lo bueno es que el se convirtió en mi muso inspirador así que con la cabeza llena de ideas me puse a escribir, se que no es mucho, oigan que mas querían me dio inspiración pero también sigue estando en mi cabeza y obvio me quita pensamientos jajaja.**

**Tratare, lo juro tratare de actualizar pronto, por lo menos espero antes del día de mi cumpleaños, que ya mero se acerca, eee el 25 de agosto fiesta mundial por que es mi cumple numero 21, ya voy a poder ir a las vegas y poder apostar jajajaja. Claro cuando tenga pasaporte y dinero que apostar jajaja.**

**Ok agradezco los reviews del capitulo anterior gracias a: mi amiga Hiroshima, a SalomeTaisho, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Rei Hino Cullen, aridenere, aleyu, alejandrita y a todos lo que me han agregado a alerta y favoritos. Espero sus reviews jajaja recuerden que pueden mandar lechugas, tomates, chiles todo menos cebollas por que me hacen llorar y prohibidos los virus, recuerden que suficientes con lo que ya tiene mi pobre computadora.**

**°0°0°0° Bella Nenexin Cullen °0°0°0°**

_Es el amor ¿una fantasía o un fervor?. Es inmortal como verdad inmaculada? No es una flor que muere con la juventud, cae del tallo la vida, pues crecerá en regiones donde no corre el agua ni un rayo de promesa inunda la triste oscuridad. (SHAKESPEARE)_

_**¿Qué es un suspiro?**_

_Es una lágrima que jamás cayó..._

_es un momento en la memoria..._

_una confesión jamás hecha..._

_una pregunta que jamás te atreviste a hacer..._

_Un suspiro es ese vacío que no puedes llenar..._

_un recuerdo que no puedes borrar..._

_una ilusión que se niega a morir..._

_Un suspiro es todo lo que callaste..._

_un pasado atrapado en ti..._

_que no encontró otra forma de salir..._

_-Ale Olvera.-_


	7. Cap 7 El inicio de una noche desastrosa

**NOTAS MISTERIOSAS DE UN SECRETO ENAMORADO**

**Autora: Nenexin**

**Este capitulo esta 100% dedicado a mi amiga Iroshima, que el día 20 de Octubre es su día especial. Felicidades amiga, te dije que el amor pronto llegaría, y TE LO DIJE, yo no me puedo equivocar en cosas del amor. Es por eso que te dedico este capitulo. Por que eres una gran amiga, que siempre esta ahí para mi y ten por seguro que yo siempre estoy aquí para ti.**

**Aunque me duela, debo aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la autora Stephanie Meyer, la creadora de tan fantástica serie, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para realizar mi historia (que es 100% original y de mi propiedad).**

**Antes de que inicien a leer, quiero recordarles que es una historia alterna, aquí no hay vampiros, ni hombre lobos, son simples jóvenes comunes y corriente aunque realmente bellos y hermosos como mi Edward. Eso es todo continúen leyendo y lean también los comentarios bye.**

**CAPITULO 7:**

**~ El inicio de una noche desastrosa ~**

El tiempo a veces corre lentamente en los momentos que uno desea que vaya rápido y hay veces que es todo lo contrario, para mí, las últimas tres semanas han pasado volando.

Tres semanas en las que han ocurrido cosas simples y típicas de mi vida, salidas con mis amigos, idas al cine, restaurantes, un concierto de mi grupo favorito skillet y una visita al museo por parte de la escuela.

Lo más relevante ocurrido en estas tres semanas, han sido las 7 notas recibidas de mi misterioso enamorado. Ahora más que nunca deseo saber la identidad de esta persona, a cada nota lo siento más cercano, ya me estoy haciendo una idea de cómo es él, aunque me asusta que el sepa tanto de mí y yo tan poco de él, y justamente el día de ayer e iniciado conversación vía MSN con mi misterioso enamorado y la verdad es que tiene muy buenos temas de conversación, en las 2 horas que platique con él, el tiempo se me fue volando y platicamos de los autores de novelas más famosos, de los poetas más destacados y hasta un poco de la cultura egipcia, nada que ver con literatura pero que es muy interesante.

No platique más tiempo con él, debido a que el día de hoy, viernes, tengo un examen a las 10 de la mañana y después de este, Rosalie pasara por mí para irnos a su casa a comer y en la tarde tiene planeado, junto a Alice, una salida a quien sabe dónde, las chicas no han querido decirme los planes de hoy, así que tengo que conformarme con que esta noche iremos a dormir a casa de Rosalie, que será noche solo de chicas y que algo malo tienen planeado para mí. Rosalie ha aprovechando que sus papás se irán todo el fin de semana a un viaje de negocios y ha mandado a Jasper a dormir en casa de los Cullen, por lo tanto la casa será toda nuestra, sin sus padres que nos manden a dormir temprano ni Jasper que esté a nuestro lado tratando de conquistar a una Alice totalmente despistada, será solo nosotras tres.

Así que estoy a ciegas con esto de la noche de solo para chicas o como Alice se ha empeñado en llamarla toda la semana "The big Girls night". Por lo que me he preparado mentalmente para esta fatídica noche.

Salgo de casa con mi maleta de ropa la cual deposito en mi camioneta roja. Al llegar a la escuela increíblemente encuentro estacionamiento fácilmente, creo que el día ha comenzado bien, lógico, de seguro algo grande me tendrán preparado esas dos locas, por lo tanto, dios no puede ser tan cruel conmigo.

Antes de mi examen tengo la clase de literatura inglesa, una de mis favoritas, ya terminamos de hablar de Jane Austen y ahora vamos a comenzar a leer sobre Oscar Wilde. El cual es el autor del libro de "El retrato de Dorian Grey", el cual aun no comienzo. Pero de todas formas tendré que leerlo para poder presentarlo en la clase, y hacer los reportes que nos encarga el maestro. Así que mi pensamiento en estos momentos estarán dirigidos atentos a la clase.

Después de terminar mi examen, el cual se me hiso muy fácil, y me hace ponerme a pensar en por qué me preocupe tanto si en realidad ya me savia todas las respuestas del examen, gracias a que siempre pongo atención a mis clases. Pero no importa, este ya paso y espero recibir una buena calificación.

Me dirijo a mi hermosa camioneta roja, para así dirigirme a la cafetería en la que quedamos de vernos las chicas y yo. Una vez dentro del local, la mesera la cual nos conoce muy bien, me atiende y me señala el lugar en el que siempre me siento con mis amigos, solo que a diferencia de los demás días este está solo, raro, ay que siempre soy la última en llegar en las reuniones, así que ordeno un refresco y unas galletas, en lo que la mesera me trae mi pedido decido marcarle a la pequeña duende para preguntar por su paradero.

Gracias a dios a los 2 tonos del celular escucho la voz chillona de mi amiga.

- Hola?

- Hola Alice, soy Bella – Respondo rápidamente y un poco fuerte, ya que por la bocina escuchaba no solo la voz de mí amiga, si no la de la mitad de sus compañeros de clases

- Hola amiga, que paso?

- Nada, aquí estoy esperando a Rosalie y a ti en la cafetería

- Tan pronto llegaste a la cafetería?- Pregunto impresionada – Pensé que llegarías un poco tarde como siempre – Omití ese comentario porque Alice comenzó a reírse, y estaba segura de que si replicaba se reiría mas - Rosalie me marco hace unos 5 minutos, me dijo que el maestro se había atrasado un poco con el examen y que en unos 25 minutos se desocuparía, y yo estoy atorada en una clase, el maestro acaba de salir por unas copias que nos va a entregar, según esto para que estudiemos en nuestras casas este fin de semana y tiene planeado dejarnos unos trabajos extras para así ganar un poco de puntos extras así que no me puedo mover de aquí hasta que no diga todo lo que necesito, para así ganarme esos puntos que en verdad me hacen falta.

- Ok, yo las esperare aquí un rato, de todas formas ustedes siempre son las que me esperan.

- Muy bien, yo le avisare en cuanto pueda a Rosalie ok

- Ok, nos vemos al rato Bye. – Y con un suspiro termino la llamada.

Ahora tengo media hora para perder en la cafetería en espera de las chicas, por lo tanto saco una libreta tipo diario y uno de mis libros, el de Un paseo para recordar, este libro hace una semana que lo termine pero me ha gustado demasiado, realmente lloro al final de la historia. Me encanta una parte del libro, en donde se lee un verso que viene en la biblia la cual he decidido transcribirla a mi libreta de poemas, esta libreta la tengo desde hace casi un año y ahí paso los poemas o frases que me encantan de algún libro o película que veo.

El verso va así: _"__**El amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o engreído. Nunca es grosero o egoísta. Nunca se ofende ni es resentido. El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás y se deleita en la verdad. Siempre esta dispuesto confiar, esperar y soportar todo lo que venga**__"._

Este verso al igual que la protagonista del libro, deseo que lo lean en mi boda, cuando me case. Este verso lo escribo después de el último poema que recibí de mi misterioso enamorado, el cual es un poema de pablo Neruda, el cual no está completo ya que según en su nota, lo demás no era muy bonito para mi, además de que este se titula como mi nombre, Bella.

**BELLA,**  
como en la piedra fresca  
del manantial, el agua  
abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,  
así es la sonrisa en tu rostro,  
bella.

Bella,  
de finas manos y delgados pies  
como un caballito de plata,  
andando, flor del mundo,  
así te veo,  
bella.

Bella,  
con un nido de cobre enmarañado  
en tu cabeza, un nido  
color de miel sombría  
donde mi corazón arde y reposa,  
bella.

Bella,  
no te caben los ojos en la cara,  
no te caben los ojos en la tierra.  
Hay países, hay ríos  
en tus ojos,  
mi patria está en tus ojos,  
yo camino por ellos,  
ellos dan luz al mundo  
por donde yo camino,  
bella.

Pablo Neruda

Después de terminar de transcribir el verso y leer los poemas que tengo, me decido a tomar el segundo libro que cargo conmigo, el cual es un libro bastante amplio, es "_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte_" el cual no he tenido casi oportunidad de leer a causa de mis múltiples compromisos personales y escolares, pero que por fin me estoy dando el tiempo de leerlo. Sería el colmo que saliera la película antes de que yo leyera el libro, yo, que fielmente he seguido los libros desde que inicio la autora, y que hasta hace menos de un mes conseguí este último ya que estaban escasos por la alta demanda del libro del mago más famoso del libro. Después de casi llegar a los 3 capítulos leídos, 10 galletas en mi estomago y más de 2 vasos de refresco en mi organismo, por fin una de mis amigas aparece tras la puerta de la cafetería, era Rosalie, la cual venia tan despampanante como toda una modelo de revista parisina.

Al entrar Rosalie, varios chicos voltean a mirarla, su forma tan segura de caminar, su actitud altiva hacían que ella se viera como una diosa a la cual sería un pecado tan siquiera tocarle un cabello, ella no se dio cuenta de la forma en que los chicos la mirada, su vista estaba dirigida a mí, me veía con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Al llegar a la mesa, me saludo y se sentó frente a mí.

- Vaya Bella, es increíble, creo que el día de hoy lloverá al ser la primera vez que tu llegas primero que Alice o yo. – Y comienza a reírse

- No lloverá Rosalie, simplemente relampagueara un poco – y sonreír después suspire – Es un milagro realmente, ni yo misma me lo sé explicar.

- Y dime ya estas preparada para la noche? - Me pregunta viéndome como si yo tuviera intención de salir corriendo del local a esconderme bajo mi cama.

- Creo yo que vengo preparada para todo, Alice tuvo la amabilidad de darme una lista con los artículos que necesitaba para el día de hoy, aunque no entiendo él porque me pidió que seleccionara las canciones que mas me gustan, y las mascaras que utilizamos en la fiesta de Ashley el año pasado.

- Ahh eso será una sorpresa, hoy hemos planeado algo fantástico y solo será cosa de chicas, ni mi Emmettsito, ni Jasper ni Edward estarán con nosotras, ellos podrán hacer algo juntos pero espero que no se acerquen a nosotras o les ira muy mal, mas a Emmett, - me mira con una sonrisa diabólica - veras, yo sé como amenazarlo – y comienza a reírse como loca

Vaya, jamás imagine que Rosalie tan seria que se ve, se pueda comportar como una loca esquizofrénica por lo menos en público.

Pasados 5 minutos de una larga espera, por fin llegó Alice, la cual venia con cara de pesar casi al punto de tirarse al suelo y hacer una rabieta, pero la joven llego calmadamente a la mesa, nos saludo con un simple hola y de un solo golpe se sentó, recargo sus brazos en la mesa y enterró la cara entre ellos.

Rosalie y yo preocupadas rápidamente preguntamos los motivos por los que nuestra amiga se encontraba en esa situación.

- Que que me pasa? – Pregunto dando un grito. Y tomando un poco de aire comenzó a hablar rápidamente – El muy desgraciado del maestro nos ha pedido que hagamos una investigación de todas las teas existentes en el mundo, que pongamos de donde son originarias y para que tipos de trajes son más utilizadas, todo debe ser entregado para el lunes a primera hora, y además el muy desgraciado nos pidió que fuera más de 15 cuartillas con una mini letra y que aparte de poner todo eso deberíamos buscar comentarios de diseñadores que hayan utilizado cada una de las telas. Esto es horrible, como terminare este trabajo en 2 días y más cuando hoy nos desvelaremos. – Y dramáticamente vuelve a enterrar la cara entre sus brazos – Es el fin de mi carrera.

Rosalie y yo no sabíamos que decir, en realidad cuando vimos la cara que traía pensamos que había sido algo peor, no un trabajo muy pesado, pero bueno, para todos que nos dejen un trabajo de un día para otro o con muy poco tiempo de entrega es un suplicio y nos andamos muriendo, así es la vida de un estudiante sea cual sea el nivel y la carrera.

Lo único que pude hacer para consolar a mi amiga fue abrir mi gran bocota, tratando de dar ánimos lo único que se me pudo ocurrir es ayudarle en su investigación, eso no es algo malo pero no cuando mi amiga aun no termina su dialogo de tristeza.

- Gracias amiga por ofrecerte a ayudarme, yo savia que tú me ayudarías, y más cuando debo de llevar a una persona para que utilice uno de mis diseños con una de las telas que yo decida. Serás la perfecta modelo para el diseño que he seleccionado. Me ha tocado uno de la india con la tela de sari y saya, que son las telas utilizadas para los trajes de las mujeres de la india, te veras divina con ese traje.

La muy enana duende, me engatuso en su truco, de seguro esto ya lo tenía planeado.

- Amiga, por que mejor yo simplemente te ayudo con la teoría y Rosalie es tu modelo? – Le pregunte tratando de salvarme por una vez de una de tantas de las trampas de Alice

- Lo siento Bella – Me mira Rosalie tratando de sonar inocente – Pero el lunes estaré muy ocupada, nos llevaran a conocer uno de los buffet de abogados más famosos de Forks, es una gran oportunidad de conocer a los mejor abogados y pedirles consejos para llegar a ser unos excelentes abogados.

- Pero yo también estaré ocupada en la escuela. – Seguí buscando una solución a mi problema

- Bella, amiga – Me mira con ojos de perrito – No me puedes dejar sola en esto, recuerda que necesito puntos para poder pasar la materia, tu sabes que con este maestro he tenido muchos problemas de calificaciones y esto me ayudara, por favor amiga, no me abandones – Y la pobre mujer siguió con su dramatismo.

Alice me conocía bastante bien y savia que en cualquier momento sedería ante sus suplicas, así que tratando de hacerlo menos doloroso, acepte rápidamente.

- Gracias amiga, ya verás que te hare verte genial con mi traje.

- ok ok Alice, está bien, bueno vamos a comer algo o prefieren que comamos en tu casa Rosalie, yo ya me comí bastantes galletas y como 2 refrescos en su espera pero aun así tengo hambre, que haremos.

- Vamos a la casa, les preparare algo de comer.

O si, Alice y yo pusimos unas enormes sonrisas, la verdad es que ninguna de las dos conocía a alguien que supiera cocinar como Rosalie, ni siquiera Esme la podía superar en eso. Rosalie no cocinaba mucho es por eso que nos emocionaba tanto que nos preparara algo de comer, en mi mente ya saboreaba unos rabioles bañadas en salsa italiana. O si, creo que a pesar de todo este día puede mejorar, a ratos pero algo es algo.

4 horas después, las tres nos encontrábamos recostadas en los sillones de la familia Hale, acabábamos de terminar de comer la deliciosa comida que Rosalie nos preparo, Jasper intento venir a comer, pero rápidamente Rosalie le dijo que no, y el pobre tuvo que resignarse a perderse de la comida de su hermana.

Últimamente Jasper se encontraba muy raro, lo veía ansioso, y un poco desesperado, creo que debe ser porque hace una semana James, un chico de mi clase había coincidido un día con Alice y la estaba frecuentándola. Creo que muy pronto mi amigo se va a decidir a actuar y demostrarle su amor a mi amiga.

No llevábamos ni 15 minutos recostadas en los sillones cuando mi loca amiga Alice comienza a levantarnos de los sillones para así empezar a alistarnos para en la noche, por dios si apenas eran las 4 de la tarde, ni que fuéramos unas tortugas como para tardar tanto en darnos un baño, ponernos ropa y listo. Aunque estaba muy equivocada con que solo seria un baño y ponerse algo de ropa, el alistarnos para Alice es una limpieza facial, arreglo de uñas, y no se que tantas cosas me obligo a hacerme para estar listas, y aun faltaba lo que me tendría que poner, dios si desde un principio imagine que este día seria fatídico para mi.

Un día entero de belleza no es lo mío.

- Alice, que otra cosa más tienes planeado para esta noche? – Pregunte algo dudosa.

Alice solo volteo a verme con cara maliciosa mientras sacaba de una de sus maletas una mini falda de mezclilla y un top blanco que coloco en la cama junto a unos zapatos blancos de plataforma.

- amiga, hoy será una gran noche, nos iremos las tres de fiesta..

- Fiesta de Quien?- pregunte

- Fiesta de nosotras, nos iremos a celebrar por el término de los exámenes, ya que fueron dos semanas realmente agotadoras en las que casi no dormimos por estudiar. Así que nos iremos a desvelar pero cantando y tomando algunas copas.

- Que emoción – Respondió Rosalie – Yo pensé que simplemente habías planeado una pijamada en donde torturaríamos toda la noche a Bella haciendo que modelara tus diseños – Y Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a reírse como locas desenfrenadas.

Me encanta darme cuenta el "amor" que me dan mis amigas. Si con estas amigas que tengo, para que deseo enemigas.

Después de cómo 5 minutos en lo que no dije nada, Rosalie se me quedo viendo.

- Bella, es broma, tu sabes que una broma – Yo seguí seria y no hacia ningún movimiento – Amiga es enserio, es una broma, jamás te torturaríamos así, y si hacemos que te pongas cierta ropa es por que queremos que te veas bonita, mas de lo que ya eres.

La pobre ya estaba poniendo ojos de cachorritos, yo comencé a reírme de su cara.

- Lo se Rosalie, yo conozco como me demuestran su "amor" – Dije mientras hacia comillas al momento de decir amor – Pero recuerda que ya no es tan fácil meterse conmigo

- Es cierto – Me apoyo Alice Si no pregúntale a tu adorado novio

Y de solo acordarnos de la pequeña broma que le había realizado al oso tumba casas las tres comenzamos a reinos como locas, la verdad si fue graciosa la broma.

- Es verdad, amiga desde esa vez te tengo respeto, jamás intentare meterme contigo.

- Bien dicho Rosalie, ya no mas Bella buena!!!!

- Así se dice Bella- Dice Alice mientras se acerca a mi, y tomándome de los hombros me giro y me encamino hacia la cama de Rosalie, justamente donde había colocado la ropa que anteriormente describí – Es por eso que esta noche para ir al bar te pondrás esto que seleccione para ti, te veras increíble.

- Alice no se te hace que esto esta muy descotado, creo que le hace falta tela, de seguro te estafaron con esta ropa.

-Claro que no Bella, que no sabes que ahora la que no enseña no vende?- Me pregunta Rosalie moviéndome los ojos insinuadoramente.

- vamos Bella, tu dijiste que no mas Bella buena.

- Si yo dije no más Bella buena, no Bella desenfrenada.

- Ándale Bella, te lo tienes que poner- Yo de solo pensar en ponerme esa ropa me estaba muriendo de la pena.

- Pero y si me caigo con los zapatos? Además, si me miran con esta ropa alguno de los chicos me moriré de pena.

- Tu no te preocupes, que ninguno de los chicos ira con nosotras.

- Así es Bella, vamos póntelo, hazlo por mi.. sii?' – Y a Alice junto con Rosalie se les ocurre ponerme esa carita de perrito con los ojos apunto de llorar, que puedo hacer cuando mis dos locas amigas me pedían algo así y me ponían esa cara.

- Esta bien, pero si nos llega a ver alguno de los chicos, les are algo realmente malvado, a Alice yo le elegiré la ropa por un mes y Rosalie tendrá que andar sin maquilla por el mismo tiempo que Alice, me entendieron?

Las pobres pusieron tal cara de espanto, que la verdad hasta pena me dio, pero solo por 5 minutos.

- Tu no te preocupes, ellos creen que vamos a estar aquí viendo películas además le acabo de regalar a Emmett un nuevo juego para que se entretengan esta noche, tu sabes lo fanático que es Emmett de los videojuegos y aunque suene raro, Edward y Jasper también. – Me dice Rosalie con una gran sonrisa.

- Y que juego le has regalado - Pregunto Alice interesada.

Lo que Rosalie no conocía, es que Alice, secretamente tomaba la consola de juego de Emmett y se ponía a jugar, era una adicta a los videojuegos, aunque claro, a diferencia de Emmett ella lo despistaba muy bien, y lo mantenía muy en secreto, mientras que Emmett parecía niño chiquito jugando con sus videojuegos.

- Le compre uno que me había mencionado el otra vez que vimos la película de los zombies.

- El de Residen Evil?- Pregunto Alice emocionada

- Si ese mero. Lo conoces?

- No, claro que no – Respondió apresuradamente – Lo que pasa es que Emmett lo menciona mucho.

- Entonces no habrá ningún problema en que alguno de los chicos nos vea- Pregunte todavía un poco dudosa después de haberme puesto la ropa que me había dado Alice.

- Claro que no, tú relájate y disfruta de la noche… Te ves increíble – Me respondió Rosalie con una gran sonrisa. La Falda aunque un poco corta me quedaba muy bien y el hecho de traer esos zapatos que eran de plataforma hacían ver mis piernas un poco más largas, el top gracias a dios ajustaba perfectamente lo que evitara que tenga la preocupación que este se me vaya a caer. Alice y Rosalie me habían planchado el cabello y me lo acomodaron de tal forma que este no se me viniera a la cara.

– Bien, ahora es mi turno de ponerme mi ropa.

Y 5 minutos después sale Rosalie vestida con un pantalón de cuero de color negro, un top del mismo color, unas botas negras con tacón de 10 mm en forma de aguja y el cabello largo y suelto. Parecía una de las chicas que aparecían en las películas como Rápido y Furioso.

- Wow Rosalie, estas increíble

- Es verdad Amiga, realmente te vez genial, pobre de mi hermanito si te viera, al pobre le da un infarto

- O no el no debe verme, que no deseo quedarme viuda antes de casarme. Anda Alice sigues tu de cambiarte, apúrate por que ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde, ya son mas de las 9 y el show comienza a las 10

- Que Show? – Pregunto inocentemente

- Eso lo veras mas adelante, me iré a cambiar.

Después sale Alice del baño ya cambiada, perecía una muñeca de porcelana con su vestido de seda amarilla. El vestido era apretado por la parte del busto debajo de este traía un listón y después el vestido caía suelto hasta media pierna. Ella Eligio unos zapatos de tacón combinados con plataforma de color beige, y luciendo unos rulos de cabello parecía una pequeña muñequita.

Así, después de un poco de maquillaje las tres estábamos listas para irnos de fiesta, en donde solo seriamos nosotras, espero que nos divirtamos mucho.

Antes de subirme al convertible rojo de Rosalie, realice una pequeña plegaria al cielo. "Que dios me ampare, por favor que no me mate con estos zapatos, y que todo salga bien, que no se cree ningún problema". Así las tres partimos hacia no se donde por que las chicas no me dijeron el destino…

Continuara…

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola que tal

Como les dije en los Reviews actualizaría la semana pasada o a lo mejor esta, se que me retrase bastante y enserio me disculpo mucho, la verdad es que se me complico un poco la existencia, la verdad es que el trabajo no me dejaba tiempo para nada y cuando tenia tiempo o dormía o salía con mi novio, después entre a clases y pues con eso de que ya entre a cuarto año de universidad, estoy a dos años de ser toda una profesionista pues los maestros nos traen como locos, súmenle que hubo paros por lo de la influenza y los maestros quisieron recuperar tiempo dejándonos infinidad de trabajos de un día para otro.

Eso causo que me agotara totalmente, ni siquiera tenia ganas ni tiempo de prender la compu y poner música o revisar mi correo, por lo que tuve que tomar una decisión, y renuncie a mi trabajo. En estos momentos estoy encabezando las listas de desempleados, ahora busco un trabajo para fines de semanas.

Ahora si tendré un poco mas de tiempo para escribir

Este Cap se escribió como en 12 días salteados, ya que derepente me ponía a escribir avanzaba poco pero pues por fin lo termine.

Los dejo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, espero este les haya gustado y no haberlos decepcionado por la espera tan larga.

Un gran saludo, y cualquier duda o sugerencia dejen reviews. También si desean hablarme directamente mi correo es viento _ mina Hotmail . com (Solo quiten los espacios okis)

Millones de besos y abrazos

PD: Cada Día falta menos para Luna Nueva. Q emoción 

PD2: Me esmere en darles por lo menos un capitulo sin faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna hagan como que no la vieron y listo 

**_"El miedo a sufrir es peor que el propio sufrimiento. Y ningún corazón sufrió jamás cuando fue en busca de sus seños"_**

**_Paulo Coelho._**

_**Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días, sin hacer antigüedad, evitando la monotonía.**_

_**El amor lo inventó un chico con los ojos cerrados, por eso somos ciegos todos los enamorados...**_

_**Abrazar a quien amas es transportarse al cielo por un instante.**_

_**A veces me pregunto por que la vida es tan bella, ahora ya lo se, por que tu estas en ella.**_


	8. Cap 8 Y vamos de mal en peor

**NOTAS MISTERIOSAS DE UN SECRETO ENAMORADO**

**Autora: **

**Nenexin**

**"Existen 4 cosas que no vuelven jamás: una bala disparada, una palabra dicha, un tiempo pasado y un momento desaprovechado."**

**-Beycis Teran**

**Antes que nada… quiero desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad y Un prospero año nuevo… Espero que santa les haya traído todo lo que pidieron, y a quienes no les trajo nada o lo que quería únanse a mi trova enfurecida en contra del viejo rojo panzón que no me trajo nada, ni que estuviera tan difícil dejarme en mi arbolito a mi Edward de Carne y huesos, que le cuesta, un simple viaje a Londres, mencionarle mi nombre y listo. Creo que esperare al 14 de febrero a ver si Cupido me lo consigue jajaja **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la autora Stephanie Meyer, la creadora de tan fantástica serie, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para realizar mi historia (que es 100% original y de mi propiedad).**

**Capítulo dedicado a todos aquellos que han dejado review o que me han agregado a favoritos, en verdad se los agradezco**

**CAPITULO 8:**

**~ Y vamos de mal en peor ~**

Dicen que cuando uno planea las cosas, estas jamás se cumplen tal y como se planeo, así es como la noche que con tanto esmero y alegría Alice y Rosalie habían planeado. Su plan consistía en alistarnos e irnos a un antro a tomar y bailar un poco. La reservación fue en el antro "De luce" uno muy famoso por el ambiente que se pone además de encontrarse ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, y más por que este antro no era frecuentado por nuestros queridos amigos, pero cuál fue nuestra sorpresa que al ir camino al antro en el hermoso convertible rojo de Rosalie nos encontramos con la primera sorpresa de la noche.

El transcurso al antro iba muy bien, yo seguía un poco apenada por el atuendo a que me fui obligada utilizar, pero a pesar de todo me sentía muy contenta de pasar un rato de diversión con mis amigas, íbamos las 3 cantando canciones románticas, en especifica cantábamos "Pd te Amo de Ana victoria" cuando de pronto escuchamos un sonido raro en la parte delantera del auto, por lo que Rosalie se tuvo que detener.

- Que ha pasado? – Pregunto Alice

**-**Pasa, que se me ha pochado la llanta – Dijo molesta Rosalie mientras se agachaba para ver el estado de la llanta, después se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto y abre el maletero, nosotras solo la veíamos como de pronto su rostro banco comenzó a ponerse de color rojo del coraje. Alice y yo solo se nos vino a la mente una cosa.

- Le sacaste la extra??? – Pregunte.

Rosalie pasó del coraje a la tristeza.

- Si, la saque la semana pasada por qué me estorbaba, no me cabían las compras que había hecho, y dije que después la iba a meter, pero se me olvido.

- Rosalie, como se te ocurre dejar tu carro sin llanta extra, y con mayor razón debiste acordarte de meter la llanta si savias que íbamos a salir al antro.

- Alice no me regañes, que tu también me ayudaste a sacar la llanta cuando fuimos de compras.

- Si pero es tu carro, no el mío.

Y así las 2 comenzaron a alegar en quien tenía más la culpa. Pasados 5 minutos las 2 se tranquilizaron, un poco más y les hubiera echado un poco de agua para que se tranquilicen.

- Bien, después de que se tranquilizaron debemos encontrar la forma de solucionar esto. Estamos en un área en donde una gasolinera o una llantera se encuentran a más de 10 km. Así que tenemos que pedir ayuda a algún carro que pase o llamar a alguien para que nos auxilien.

Las dos se me quedaron viendo, al parecer a ninguna de las 2 se les había ocurrido que traíamos celular. Las tres al mismo tiempo nos dirigimos al auto en búsqueda de nuestros celulares.

- Nooooooooo – Grito Alice tristemente – No tengo carga.

- No te preocupes Alice, nosotras si traemos verdad Rosalie? – Voltee a verla, traía cara de espantada – Lo olvidaste junto a la llanta de repuesto? – Le pregunte sarcásticamente.

- No, - dijo con cara inocente - En realidad lo deje, no quise cargar con el celular, de todas formas no lo íbamos a necesitar y me confié en que ustedes lo iban a traer, además no quería que Emmett me estuviera llamando toda la noche para saber en dónde estábamos.

Bueno, por lo menos no lo olvido.

- Pues yo si traigo el mío, dios santo de mi vida, que harían ustedes dos sin mi??-

- Morirnos de miedo Bella.

- Ok, ahora me cerciorare de cuanto saldo tengo, ya que no se si Charlie le deposito a mi celular.

Las chicas simplemente rodaron los ojos.

- Ahora nos sales con eso Bella, estamos perdidas, parece película de terror, de seguro en unos minutos nos va a salir un monstruo por aquellos arbustos.

Internamente estaba rezando por tener saldo en mi celular, ya que aunque el comentario de Rosalie sonara muy tonto, en la vida todo es posible. Gracias a dios el mensaje de la consulta de saldo dio buenas noticias.

- No seas tonta Rosalie, no va a salir nada malo, además si cuento con saldo, poco pero si traigo.

- Que bien – dijo Alice recuperando el ánimo. – Ahora a quien le llamamos.

Buena pregunta. Estuvimos pensando un rato, a Charlie no podíamos marcarle, se enfurecería si me viera vestida así y jamás me dejaría volver a salir en toda mi vida, Esme y Carlisle, se habían salido esa noche a quien sabe donde, a los chicos pues, lo que menos queríamos era que nos vieran esta noche, y una grúa, pues en realidad ninguna de las tres conocía el numero de alguna, así que estábamos en las mismas, sin nadie que nos pudiera ayudar.

- Yo creo que deberíamos marcarle a los chicos – dijo Rosalie

- Pues no nos queda de otra, tendremos que marcarle a los chicos. Aunque yo no quiero que ni Jasper ni Emmett se enteren que íbamos camino al antro sin ellos. – Dijo tristemente Alice – Ya se! – Exclamo emocionada mientras daba un saltito - Le diremos a Edward que venga a ayudarnos, y que no le diga a ninguno de los dos.

- Si, eso está mejor, no quiero que Emmett me vea así como estoy vestida, no me dejaría sola otra vez.

- Bien entonces marquémosle a Edward.

Tomada la decisión, marque el número de teléfono. Tuve que esperar a que sonara tres veces antes de poder escuchar la melodiosa voz de mi amigo Edward

_- Bella? Que paso? – _Sonó preocupado ya que no se esperaba mi llamada.

- Hola Edward, están contigo Emmett y Jasper?

_- No, ahorita estoy solo, los muy desgraciados votaron en mi contra y me toco ir a comprar unas cosas para comer._

- Que bueno que no están contigo, mira, tenemos un problema las chicas y yo. Se nos poncho una llanta y Rosalie no trae el repuesto, nos hemos quedado tiradas en la carretera como a 5 km del antro "De luce" te llamamos porque Alice y Rosalie no quieren que los chicos nos vean, eres el más confiable de los tres. Podrías ir a casa de Rosalie por la extra y venir a ayudarnos?

_- Claro que si, solo denme unos 15 minutos, iré a dejarles las cosas a los chicos e inventare una escusa para sacármelos de enzima, voy por la extra y voy con ustedes, lo que les recomiendo es que busquen ayuda, la carretera es muy peligrosa y un loco se les podría aparecer._

- Ok Edward, creo que a unos cuantos metros hay una cafetería, te esperaremos ahí.

_- De acuerdo, entonces, cuídense mucho. Bye_

Después de cortar la mirada, las chicas esperaban ansiosas de que les dijera sobre la conversación, ya que ellas solo pudieron escuchar lo que yo dije, están temerosas que los chicos hubieran escuchado.

- Edward no estaba con los chicos, está fuera de casa, ira con ellos y dentro de unos 15 minutos el vendrá a ayudarnos. No se preocupen él no le dirá nada a los chicos.

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas.

- Entonces vámonos yendo a la cafetería, la verdad es que me da mucho miedo quedarnos aquí en la carretera y en la oscuridad.

- Si, Rosalie tiene razón, y si nos llega a salir Freddy Kruger, chucky o el chupacabras?

Rosalie y yo solo veíamos como Alice temblaba al imaginarse a los personajes ficticios de las películas de terror, y después nos soltamos riendo mientras la pobre seguía mencionando a los asesinos más famosos de las películas americanas.

La cafetería era una de esas de paso, en donde solamente está la cafetería y no hay nada más alrededor. Tenía una imagen más de taberna que de cafetería, pero era eso o quedarnos solas en la intemperie esperando a Edward.

En la cafetería, las tres pedimos un refresco, en realidad no teníamos ganas de tomar, pero la cafetería tenía una regla, en la que para poder entrar al baño tenias que consumir, y para mi mala suerte, ya no aguantaba, así que pedimos los refrescos.

Las tres nos sentamos en la mesa más escondida, ya que la cafetería se encontraba repleta de hombres con extrañas apariencias, me sentía como si estuviéramos en una película de motociclistas. En mi interior estaba rezándole a dios que Edward se apurara, ya que los hombres nos estaban viendo de una manera un tanto extraña, eso no era de extrañarse, ya que las tres estábamos arregladas provocativamente. Alice como siempre de inocente no se daba cuenta y volteaba a los 4 lados de las paredes viendo las fotografías de artistas famosos que decoraban la cafetería, Rosalie se había traído consigo una bolsa en donde se encontraba todo su maquillaje, y se arreglaba el cabello, mientras yo me agachaba en mi asiento.

Intente marcarle nuevamente a Edward para preguntarle que tanto le faltaba para llegar, pero me contesto esa odiosa grabación que te indica que el saldo de tu amigo se ha agotado* como detesto esa grabación. En eso estaba cuando las tres escuchamos cuando unos de los hombres con pinta de motociclista nos hablaba.

- Hola preciosas – Dijo mientras se recargaba en nuestra mesa – No les gustaría acompañarnos a mis amigos y a mí a beber unas cervezas? – El hombre movió las cejas en señal seductora, que para mí fue algo repugnante.

- No gracias – Respondió tajantemente Rosalie – No deseamos beber cerveza, mis amigas y yo estamos muy bien aquí.

- Ahh Rubiecita, no contestes por tu amigas, a lo mejor tu pequeña amiga si desea acompañarnos, no pequeña? – Le pregunto a Alice, quien simplemente tenia la boca abierta no sé si por el susto del hombre o por el hecho de que le había dicho pequeña. (Aclaración: A Alice se le puede decir duende, enana, chaparra, pero jamás, jamás de los jamases le digan pequeña, ya que eso la enfurece, así era como Emmett molestaba a Alice de niña, y todavía lo sigue haciendo.) – O quizás tu otra amiga, no les niegues el placer de pasar un rato agradable con nosotros

- Disculpe señor- siguió hablando Rosalie, como se puede dar cuenta ni mis amigas ni yo no deseamos acompañarlos, así que podría hacernos el favor de dejarnos solas, queremos platicar entre nosotras sin interrupciones de desconocidos.

Para este entonces, 5 hombres más se nos fueron acercando, la verdad es que yo estaba muy aterrada, y solo veía como Rosalie hablaba con el fulano sin el menos temor y como Alice se pegaba más a mí también por el temor.

- Oh vamos señorita, le prometemos que no les haremos nada, solo queremos conversar con ustedes mientras tomamos unas cervezas, eso no tiene nada de malo. – Dijo otro de los hombres mientras tomaba el brazo de Alice

- Si lo malo no está en eso, si no que nosotras no lo queremos y ustedes siguen insistiendo, así que no lo pienso repetir más, o se retiran o… - Se interrumpió Alice

- O que pequeña? – Comenzó a decir otro de los fulanos

Ni Rosalie ni Alice sabían que hacer o decir, en eso Alice levanta la cabeza y parándose enfrente de los fulanos, comenzó a decirles mientras me señalaban.

- O se verán con el novio de mi amiga. Me escucharon?

Mi novio????

- Y quien es el novio de la gatita? – Gatita? Acaso tengo aspecto de un gatito?

- Pues nada más que el chico que viene entrando, y por su cara se ve que está enojado porque están molestando a su novia.

Y si, Edward se veía realmente molesto. Los 6 Hombres se voltearon y al verlo simplemente se rieron.

- Es un simple chiquillo, que puede hacernos? – Pregunto el fulano del principio.

- Lo peor que se pueden imaginar si siguen molestándolas

- Edward!!!- Exclamamos Rosalie y yo emocionadas.

- Así que por favor dejen de molestarlas. Chicas vámonos- Me tomo de la mano y nos jalo hacia la salida.

- Espera chiquillo, aun no terminamos de platicar con las chicas- Dijo el más grande de los hombres.

- Pues en lo que a mí respecta, las chicas ya terminaron de platicar con ustedes, y si no desean salir lastimados por favor déjenlas de molestar.

- Y que daño puedes causarnos tu?- Pregunto el primero de los hombre.

- Esto – Dijo al ver como uno de los tipos me comenzaba a jalar del brazo y tan velozmente le estrella el puño en la cara al hombre rompiéndole el labio. – Aunque aparento ser un chiquillo, en realidad tengo bastante fuerza para pelear por ellas, así que como ya les dije o nos dejan salir en paz o comenzamos una pelea.

Así que sin soltarme la mano, me jalo hacia la salida mientras Rosalie y Alice nos seguían silenciosamente. Gracias a dios los hombres no nos siguieron, todo el transcurso hacia el carro de Rosalie, Edward me tenía tomada la mano y tenía una cara de enojado. Pareciera que nos va a regañar porque los hombres estaban con nosotras.

Cuando llegamos al carro Edward nos vio a las tres y seguía con su cara de enojado, pero volteo a verme directamente a mí y comenzó a hablar.

-Que estaban pensando al vestirse así??- Grito enojado – Si no llego a tiempo esos locos de seguro les hubieran faltado al respeto o haberles hecho algo malo, y eso por que andan vestidas tan provocativamente.

- Hermanito, no nos regañes, no fue nuestra culpa que estuvieran esos tipos ahí. – Dijo Alice con los ojos llorosos, - además estamos vestidas para ir a una fiesta y este tipo de atuendos es normal, es más te aseguro que estamos más cubiertas nosotras que otras mujeres que andan por ahí. – Alego en nuestra defensa.

Yo no decía nada, me sentía muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado, esos hombres nos veían con unas caras que daban miedo, pero más vergüenza me daba que Edward, mi amigo, me viera vestida así como estoy. Ya savia yo que no era buena idea aceptar el atuendo que Alice selecciono para mí.

- Además Edward, tu sabes que nosotras nos vestimos así cuando vamos a salir de antro, no es raro.

- En ti y en Rosalie, pero no en Bella. – Y voltea a verme con cara de compasión - Dime Alice con que amenazaste a la pobre de Bella para que se pusiera ese atuendo?

- No me amenazo, yo acepte por mi cuenta – Defendí a mi amiga

- Vamos Bella, no trates de defender a mi hermana, - Grito Edward molesto - ya sé que siempre esta convenciendo a todos para que hagan lo que ella quiere y también todos sabemos que a ti no te gusta vestirte así, y que lo más seguro es que ella te ha obligado o extorsionado de alguna forma y como eres muy buena aceptaste así nada más. Yo se que tú no eres así. –

- Así como? – Le pregunte

- Así como son Rosalie y Alice, alocadas y alborotadas.

- Hey no somos alocada – Dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

- Piensas que soy solamente un ratón de biblioteca que nunca hace nada alocado, también puedo llegar a ser loca y alborotada como ellas, y como ya te dije Alice no me amenazo, yo acepte por mi propia voluntad, y espero que nos ayudes a arreglar el coche de Rosalie para así poder continuar con lo que ya se tenía planeado.

Las Palabras de Edward no sé porque me habían molestado, ya que no era nada malo lo que estaba diciendo, pero me molesto que no me creyera capaz de por una noche ser algo alocada y no la siempre precavida Bella.

- No estoy diciendo nada malo Bella – Suspiro - solamente estoy diciendo que tu eres muy centrada siempre, y que no es común que te vistas así, no es para que te lo tomes a mal.

- Ya Edward, déjala tranquila, que no vez que hoy era el día en que estaríamos nosotras tres y en la que habíamos prometido alocarnos y hacer lo que queramos sin que nadie nos dijera nada, y vienes tu y nos arruinas lo que Alice y yo habíamos planeado.

- Lo siento chicas pero ustedes me llamaron para que les auxiliara, así que mas me vale que cambie la llanta ponchada.

Mientras Edward hacia todo el movimiento, Alice, Rosalie y yo veíamos lo que hacía. Las tres nos habíamos entristecido un poco por los regaños de Edward, jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan molesto, ni me había gritado de esa forma, pero el tenia razón, la verdad es que nos expusimos a un peligro en la cafetería, no apropósito pero de todas formas estuvimos en peligro.

El es una gran persona y siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros, nos ha protegido hasta de las burlas de su propio hermano. El es el mejor de los hombre que he conocido en mi vida y agradecía que él me tuviera en el concepto de chica buena aunque eso no se lo iba a decir, recuerden que estoy molesta con él y no puedo contentarme en 5 minutos, hay que hacerlo sufrir un poco por mi sufrimiento.

- Bella tu qué opinas? – Dijo Rosalie

- De que cosa?

- Como siempre pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo amiga

- Hay Alice, no digas eso, estaba pensando en algo importante.

- Como en tu admirador secreto – Comento Alice en voz demasiado alta

Yo simplemente me sonroje de acordarme de él, de cada detalle que tiene conmigo. Qué pensaría el si me viera así como me encuentro vestida?

- Cual admirador Alice? – Pregunto Edward con la ceja levantada

Yo voltee a ver a las 2, ya que solamente les había platicado a ellas acerca de mi admirador, no quería que ninguno de los tres se enteraran, ya que a pesar de no ser ni su novia ni sus hermanas, los 3 me celaban igual que celan a Alice.

- Un admirador secreto que tiene Bella – Comento Rosalie como si comentara el clima.

- Y quién es ese admirador secreto

- Pues si supiéramos Edward, ya no sería secreto, - Y Alice le saco la lengua – Hay hermanito a veces me pregunto si realmente somos gemelos. – agradezco a Alice que hizo que Edward se olvidara de lo que estábamos hablando

- Cierto yo me lo pregunto todos los días, como es que si somos gemelos, porque eres más baja que yo – Y comienza a burlarse de la pobre de Alice.

Rosalie y yo nos reímos, es raro ver a Edward bromeando con Alice, siempre es Emmett el que hace rabiar a Alice.

Como ya los humos se habían bajado, Alice y Rosalie se sentaron en la parte delantera del carro y comenzaron a hablar de lo que pedirían cuando llegaran al antro, porque ninguna de las tres se tomo el refresco, yo por mi parte veía como mi amigo cambiaba la llanta, el pobre tuvo que sacrificar una de sus camisas al ensuciarse de tierra y no sé que mas al sostener la llanta.

- Edward – Le dije – Ya te ensuciaste todo.

- No te preocupes, tengo otra camisa limpia en el carro, sabía que me ensuciaría así que me traje otra.

- Ah, ok. Y que le vas a decir a los chicos cuando vuelvas con ellos?

Edward, quien había terminado de cambiar la llanta, se levanto y sacudiéndose la ropa contesto con una sonrisa, una de esas que muestra cuando va a hacer una travesura.

- No les diré nada, porque no iré con los chicos, voy a ir con ustedes al antro.

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??? – Se escucho el grito de Alice, ella y Rosalie estaban atrás de mí, y casi les da un infarto, Edward les había cambiado los planes que tenían. - Estas loco o qué?

- No estoy loco, las pienso acompañar, después de haber visto lo que vi, no pienso dejarlas solas, no vaya a ser que alguien vaya a faltarles el respeto, sobre mi cadáver.

- Pues solamente quedara eso si te atreves a acompañarnos. Nosotras tenemos planes para esta noche y tú no estás incluido hermanito.

- No, señorita, vamos los 4 al antro o no van.

- Cuatro por favor – Pidió Edward al cadenero*

El Antro "De luce" como ya lo había mencionado era muy famoso, y para poder entrar tienes que gustarle al cadenero, ahora entiendo la vestimenta que eligió Alice, ya que solo dejaba entrar a chicas realmente guapas y atractivas, pero Edward no permitió que ninguna de las tres se acercara al cadenero, el se paro frente al hombre y le pidió que dejara entrar a 4, no sabemos cómo es que el hombre nos permitió la entrada.

- Edward, que rápido eres, como le hiciste para que nos dejara entrar? – Pregunto Rosalie

- Fácil, el cadenero es mi amigo, su nombre es Aro.

- Con razón – Dije yo mientras observaba el interior del antro, el cual se encontraba a oscuras y repleto de gente, la música hacia retumbar el lugar, estaba tan alta que me era difícil escuchar mis propias pensamientos.

Edward me empujo con la mano en la cintura, haciendo que camine hacia una de las esquinas del lugar, en donde había una mesa desocupada, de pronto se volteo a vernos y comenzó a hablarnos, yo no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo, así que le pregunte a las chicas y ellas a base de mímicas y gritos me respondieron que había ido al baño.

Después las tres vimos a un mesero y le pedimos unas bebidas, como no se mucho de alcohol pedí algo ligero, una piña colada con poco alcohol, mientras que Alice pidió unas medias de seda y Rosalie se fue directamente por tequila*.

Después de una hora, en la que las tres ignoramos completamente a Edward quien se quedo en la mesa tomando un poco de ron, nosotras bailábamos juntas, había veces en que algún muchacho trataba de acercarnos y bailar con nosotras cuando aparecía Edward y lo miraba fijamente dándole a entender que no debía meterse con nosotras.

Alice estaba que no se podía contentar, pobre y pensar que el plan que tenia era verse con un chico de su escuela, el cual le llamaba la atención y quería pasar un tiempo a solas con el sin que ninguno de los chicos intentara asesinarlo no mas con verla más de 5 segundos.

Pero la noche no podía empeorar, o eso creían Alice y Rosalie.

En menos de una fracción de segundos nos vimos rodeadas de 2 hombres, uno corpuloso y otro un poco más delgado, ambos traían unas caras de asesinos.

- Rosalie Lillian Hale! – se escucho el grito del grandulón. – Que demonios andas haciendo en un antro esta noche cuando me dijiste que estarías en casa con tus dos amigas?

La pobre tenía una cara de infarto, Jasper simplemente volteaba a ver a Rosalie y luego a Alice, después negaba con la cabeza, ambos tenían los brazos cruzados.

- Chicos, que tal si nos acercamos a la mesa donde esta Edward.

- Vamos - dijo Emmett mientras tomaba de la mano a Rosalie y nosotros tres lo seguíamos, Edward simplemente estaba serio mientras Alice lo miraba con odio.

- Me has arruinado la noche Edward, no te lo voy a perdonar, hoy, justamente hoy iba a bailaran con Justin sin que ustedes me molestaran y me vienes a arruinar la noche. – La pobre se soltó llorando en el hombro Jasper la abrazaba, así que él decidió alejarla del barullo y se la llevo lo mas retirado de nosotros dejándonos a Edward y a mi viendo como Emmett y Rosalie peleaban en voz baja, después Emmett se percato que lo veíamos y al igual que Jasper se llevo lejos a Rosalie dejándonos a mí con los brazos cruzados y enojada y a Edward con una cara de culpabilidad.

- Edward, porque le llamaste a los chicos?

- Yo no les marque, ellos me hablaron y escucharon la música, pero no les dije donde estaba ni que estaba con ustedes.

- Y entonces como te encontraron? – Pregunte, no encontraba una solución lógica para que supieran donde estábamos.

- Pues simple bella, utilizaron el GPS de los celulares, recuerda que con el celular pueden saber mi ubicación.

- Maldita tecnología, por que se pone en nuestra contra?- Pregunte indignada, aunque un poco menos molesta, me sentía muy mal porque pensaba que él les había hablado a los chicos. Haber como nos va ahora.

Los dos nos quedamos sentados esperando a que los demás aparezcan, estuvimos unos 25 minutos tomándonos una bebida cuando aparecieron Rosalie y Emmett muy abrazados y con una gran sonrisa.

- Ya se reconciliaron verdad? – Les pregunte con una sonrisa.

- Así es Pequeña Bella.

- No me digas pequeña – le reclame – Pequeña Alice – Dije mientras sacaba la lengua.

- Ahora que la mencionas, donde está la duende y Jasper? – Pregunto Emmett

- Y hablando del rey de roma – Dijo Edward cuando vio a Alice y Jasper que venían acercándose un poco separados uno de otros, pero los dos venían con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojados.

Al instante me di cuenta de que algo había sucedido, claro que no dije nada, simplemente mire a Jasper, el cual me sonrió y se puso más colorado. Ni Edward ni Emmett se dieron cuenta, pero por la sonrisa de Rosalie ella también se dio cuenta.

- Ya era hora enana, te estabas tardando. – Comenzó Emmett, pero Alice le lanzo una mirada asesina y Emmett puso cara arrepentida. – Alice, Hermanita – comenzó a recitar como niño regañado – Lamento haber llegado de repente a su noche de chicas, lamento arruinarles su noche, pero no me arrepiento de haber venido del todo, porque así evite que te vieras con un fulano tonto que de seguro se iba querer propasarse contigo.

- hay Emmett, no seas tonto, pero ya todo olvidado, que les parece sí, ya que están aquí nos vamos a bailar, la música está muy buena y no pienso que se me arruine la noche, aunque creo que la noche ya mejoro. – dijo Alice mientras volteaba a ver a Jasper con una sonrisa.

- vamos, que estamos esperando? – Dijo Rosalie muy alegre.

Y así los 6 nos fuimos a bailar todos juntos, en ese momento estaba la canción de "Abusadora" de Wisin y Yandel y todos comenzamos a bailar muy felices de que ya todo se hubiera arreglado, y que la noche que planearon las chicas no se arruinara por completo.

Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho de "nunca cantes victoria antes de tiempo". Porque creo que aun no es tiempo de cantar.

**Notas de la autora:**

***Grabación que te sale cuando se acabo el saldo de tu celular de la compañía Telcel (No es comercial jajaja)**

***Disculpen mi poco conocimiento sobre antros, en mi corta vida (21 años) solo he ido a 2 antros y eso hace casi un año, pero me ha tocado ver que en algunos antros esta un hombre corpulento protegiendo la entrada y muchas personas tratando de entre.**

*** Piña colada: **_Hecha con_** zumo de **_piña_**. Azúcar. Leche. Crema de coco y Ron**

**Medias de Seda: Bebida hecha con leche, ginebra, granadina y hielo. (Información bajada de wikipedia jajaja)**

**Hola que tal**

**Sigo viva gracias a dios, aquí un poco tarde con mi actualización, pero ya tengo en mente el próximo capítulo. Disculpen mi tardanza pero los dos últimos meses del año fueron algo malos para mi, desde el fallecimiento de mi bis abuela, a quien dedico este cap, porque ella siempre me decía que uno debe de hacer lo que más le gusta sin impórtate que se rían de ti. Es por eso que esto va para ti nana.**

**También me retrase porque los finales de semestre de la uni, navidad, año nuevo, entrada a clases, hay este semestre va a estar horrible porque tenemos demasiada tarea, y súmenle que ya tengo trabajo : - ) Q felicidad, una vez que pruebas las delicias del dinero ya no lo puedes dejar atrás jajaja.**

**Espero sus Reviews, no sean flojos ni temerosos de dejar un comentario, por lo menos un buen capitulo, o apestas como escritora, o ya de plano un tomataso escrito jajaja.**

**Q sten muy bien.**

**Hasta pronto**

**PD: Necesito que me apoyen con unas canciones, recomiéndeme unas buenas canciones románticas, las necesito para poder inspirarme, una de esas que con solo escucharlas te enamores. Por que espero tenerles un muy buen regalo de san valentin :-)**

**Saludos y que estén de lo mejor. **

"_**Las mejores lagrimas son las que luego de haber sido derramadas, se convierten en sonrisas"**_

_**Anónimo**_

"_**La diferencia entre un amor verdadero y un simple capricho es que este último es más intenso y duradero"**_

_**Oscar Wilde**_

"_**No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos".**_

_**O. K. Bernhardt **__**-**_


	9. Cap 9 De Besos a Trancazos

**NOTAS MISTERIOSAS DE UN SECRETO ENAMORADO**

**Autora: Nenexin**

**"Existen 4 cosas que no vuelven jamás: una bala disparada, una palabra dicha, un tiempo pasado y un momento desaprovechado."**

**-Beycis Teran**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la autora Stephanie Meyer, la creadora de tan fantástica serie, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para realizar mi historia (que es 100% original y de mi propia autoría).**

**Disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**CAPITULO 9:**

**~ De Besos a Trancazos ~**

Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho de "nunca cantes victoria antes de tiempo"?.

Yo, sí!, muchas veces, y justamente hoy se me ha venido a la mente, al recordar todo lo sucedido esta noche, es algo que siempre tendre muy presente.

La noche inicio tranquilamente, y de pronto nos encontramos solas en una carretera a las afueras de la ciudad con una llanta ponchada y sin un extra, súmenle a eso nuestras vestimentas un tanto provocativas (aunque no es lo que opinan Alice y Rosalie) tuvimos que romper nuestra regla de que ninguno de los chicos se enterarían de nuestros planes y que por nada del mundo me verían como estaba vestida, pero a causa de la llanta, tuvimos que recurrir a uno de los hermanos de Alice, el mejor de los dos, Emmett (jaaa claro, si como no Emmett el mejor de los dos, eso ni en un millón de años) pero bueno, llego Edward Cullen en su hermoso volvo plateado a rescatarnos, pero el muy desgraciado rescatador, en vez de dejarnos en el antro, se nos unió a nuestra reunión, y gracias a su tonto celular, su hermano, el tonto (aunque lindo y agradable) Emmett, utilizo la tecnología y gracias al GPS integrado en ambos celulares encontraron la ubicación de Edward, la cual era nuestra ubicación, por lo tanto, nuestra noche secreta de chicas, termino siendo una noche de chicas con chicos ya no tan secreta.

Y aunque nuestro encuentro con Emmett y Jasper no fue muy bueno que digamos, las cosas mejoraron, y creo que para unos más que para otros.

Es ahí cuando llego yo a pensar, que uno nunca debe de cantar victoria antes de que termine la noche.

Me refiero a que todos nos encontrábamos muy bien, unos más bien que otros, bailando, habíamos pasado de un poco de reggaetón, lo cual no se me da muy bien bailar, todo lo contrario al oso tumba casas, después pasamos a un poco de música electrónica, y después un poco de country.

Poco a poco, el DJ fue cambiando las canciones, hasta llegar al punto de canciones románticas, para este entonces yo aproveche para salirme de la pista, obvio Emmett y Rosalie se quedaros en el centro de la pista bailando bien abrazados, que envidia me daban!. Alice, Jasper y Edward me acompañaron a la mesa, y en cuanto la divise entre tanta gente que estaba en el antro, corrí como niña chiquita desesperada por sentarme, ya que me dolían los pies de tanto bailar y traer los tacones matadores que Alice selecciono para mí.

Ya sentados los cuatro, mi amiga Alice, (quien nunca se puede quedar quieta por más de 5 minutos) rápidamente tomo de la mano a Jasper y se puso a bailar con él, Edward solamente se les quedo mirando un poco extraño y con el seño fruncido se acerco un poco a mí para que pudiera escuchar lo que me preguntaba.

- Que es lo que tiene Alice? Primero se fue llorando después de que Emmett y Jasper llegaron y después de un buen rato vuelve con una sonrisa. Sé que mi hermana a veces puede ser un poco bipolar pero pues hoy no entiendo su actitud.

Yo simplemente me le quedo mirando con una sonrisa, una sonrisa un poco cínica dándole a entender que la respuesta era algo muy obvio. El simplemente frunció el seño y volteo su mirada hacia la pareja que bailaba alegremente a un lado de Emmett y Rosalie.

- Jasper y Alice juntos como pareja?

- No te parece algo maravilloso? – Le pregunte después de lanzar un suspiro.

- No, - y continúa con el seño fruncido - la verdad es que no me imagino a mi hermana con Jasper, son tan diferentes.

- Por eso harían una pareja perfecta, ya ves que tan diferentes son Emmett y Rosalie, y mira lo mucho que se quieres y como se complementan como pareja.

Edward se quedo observando a las dos parejas que bailaban. Obviamente al volver Jasper y Alice tomados de la mano hace rato cuando ella salió llorando por culpa de Emmett, me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, aunque estoy esperando a que ella o él se atrevan a contarme todo con lujos de detalle, soy una persona paciente, pero eso solo imaginare que pudo haber pasado.

En eso estaba cuando frente a mis ojos Edward pasa sus manos tratando de atraer mi atención.

- Hey picara soñadora, no imagines nada, ni te adelantes, a lo mejor simplemente estamos imaginando cosas que no son.

- Edward yo creo que si ha pasado algo entre ellos dos, simplemente mira como están bailando tan pegaditos, no se alcanza a distinguir donde empieza el cuerpo de quien.

Yo intentaba mostrarle las señales que había visto para sacar mi conclusión de que entre Alice y Jasper había pasado algo.

- Es que sigo sin poder creerme que pueda haber algo entre ellos, nunca hubo señales de amor por parte de ambos.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de la pista, en la mesa teníamos un tequila el cual poco a poco y sin darnos cuenta nos tomábamos entre los dos. Estábamos sentados muy pegados para así poder escuchar lo que decíamos, pero para poderle decir lo de Jasper me tuve que acercar un poco más. Claro que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de esto. Creo que ninguno de los dos nos alejábamos porque no nos escucharíamos, además ambos nos sentíamos muy cómodos.

- Edward te contare un secreto, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie más. Júramelo. – Le dije con mi mirada mas seria que tengo.

El simplemente me vio a los ojos y poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón como si de un boy scout se tratara lo prometió.

- Dime. – Dijo demasiado interesado

- Chismoso – Le dije mientras sacaba la lengua chistosamente, el simplemente ignoro mi comentario y me animo a que continuara con mi secreto. – Ok, lo que pasa es que desde hace unos meses me di cuenta cómo es que Jasper trata a Alice, siempre la protege demasiado, está atento a lo que ella pida, y jamás se niega a algún pedido de ella, y tu sabes que aunque esa enana nos maneja a todos, siempre nos tiene que sobornar para poder hacer lo que ella quiera, pero Jasper simplemente le dice que si, aunque ella le pida vestirse como mujer.

- Eso si me había dado cuenta, pero pues tú sabes como es Jasper, es mas bueno que el pan blanco, y jamás se niega a hacer algo.

- Lo sé, pero de todas formas, con Alice es diferente, además, no Emmett no es el único que la cela, tu sabes que tratándose de Alice se pone como loco igual o peor que Emmett, y no me salgas que es porque la quiere como a una hermana, porque ni a su propia hermana celo tanto como lo hace con ella.

- Entonces, Jasper si está enamorado de Alice.

El se quedo con la mirada fija en la pareja. Ellos se encontraban bailando la canción de "cada vez que respiro" del grupo de volován, Alice tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper, y el tenia sus brazos en la cintura de ella. Se veían muy tiernos los dos así, hasta ganas me daban de tomarles una fotografía.

- Dime Edward, tú qué opinas ahora de esto?

- Pues la verdad, aunque no me guste que mi única hermana tenga novio, no le voy a negar la felicidad de estar con la persona que quiera, además que se que jamás encontraría una mejor persona que Jasper, porque él es una gran persona y porque lo conozco se que jamás la va a lastimar.

- Que bueno que pienses así. Ellos se merecen lo mejor.

-Y dime Bella, tú qué opinas de tu secreto enamorado?, Alice y Rosalie fueron las que hablaron, pero tú nunca comentaste nada, tu como te sientes teniendo a un enamorado secreto – Me pregunto mientras yo tomaba un trago de tequila, es cual casi le escupo en la cara por la impresión de la pregunta.

-Pues que te puedo decir, no lo conozco muy bien – Tome otro trago de tequila – y pues me manda cartas con poesías y cosas así, tú sabes como son esas cosas.

Me puse muy nerviosa, jamás me imagine a Edward preguntándome cosas así. Últimamente mi querido amigo me había impresionado en muchas formas.

- Pero dime, te gusta mucho lo que hace esta persona? – Pregunto muy interesado.

- La verdad es que se me hace algo muy romántico, me encanta los detalles que ha tenido conmigo, como es que cada día me sorprende con un rosa o un nuevo detalle. Me encanta que esta persona sepa tanto de mis gustos, de qué tipo de poesías y los autores que me gustan. No sé, es algo muy tierno y maravilloso.

- Pues creo yo que sería mejor que fueran mas directo – Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi.

Yo me quede un poco extrañada, ya que Edward se levanto de la mesa, pareciera un poco molesto, después con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que pocas veces le he visto, se acerco y me tomo de la mano, y con una gran facilidad me atrajo a la pista, mientras que el DJ comenzaba con el ritmo de salsa, pero que tipo de salsa, era combinada con romántica.

Edward me llevo hasta el centro de la pista un poco retirados de donde se encontraban nuestros amigos, entonces comenzó a sonar la canción de Tito Nieves – "De mi enamórate". Así que al son de la canción comenzamos a bailar, yo un poco torpe ya que no sé bailar muy bien este ritmo de música, mientras que Edward me seguía impresionando, me demostró que sabia bailar este tipo de música, y lo mejor es que me guio de tal forma que pareciera que yo savia bailar también. Así estuvimos bailando 5 canciones más con este ritmo, y nuevamente el DJ cambia drásticamente el ritmo de la música, de nuevo iniciaron las románticas, ahora estaba tocando la canción de "Kilómetros" del grupo Sin Bandera, sentí como se me ponía la piel chinita y como los brazos de uno de mis mejores amigos se posaban en mi cintura, yo simplemente puse los brazos alrededor de su cuello e iniciamos a bailar en un paso muy lento.

Aun no sé si todo era a causa de tanto tequila que tomamos los dos o era simplemente el ambiente cargado de romanticismo, pero de pronto me pegue mas a Edward y voltee a verlo a los ojos, me encantan esos ojos verdes, tan claros y bellos, los cuales me veían intensamente, de pronto sin saber cómo su cara se fue acercando a la mía, hasta el punto de sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Y sin seguir entendiendo, correspondí al beso que él me estaba dando, esos segundos fueron como si me elevara hasta el mismo cielo, y como tan fácilmente subí al cielo caí al mismísimo infierno al escuchar un grito de una mujer y después como alguien caía al suelo.

Ambos nos separamos y fuimos rápidamente al lugar en donde se había escuchado todo, y lo que vi jamás me lo imagine, Emmett se encontraba golpeando a Jasper, el cual no intentaba defenderse, Alice y Rosalie intentaban separarlos pero es imposible detener a semejante grandulón y más cuando se encuentra enojado.

- Edward – El volteo a verme – Detenlo antes de que mate a Jasper, eres el único que lo puede detener.

Mal termine de hablarle cuando agarro a Emmett de la cintura y lo separo de Jasper, después lo jalo y lo llevo hasta la salida, mientras esto pasaba, las chicas corrieron a auxiliar al pobre Jasper el cual tenía el labio partido, un ojo rojo y sangraba un poco de la frente. Entre las tres lo levantamos y lo llevamos a la mesa, ahí lo sentamos y Alice le sirvió un vaso con tequila el cual el tomo rápidamente.

- Que paso Rosalie – Le pregunte unos segundos después, mientras Alice intentaba limpiarle la sangre con unas servilletas.

- Fue algo muy confuso, Emmett y yo estábamos bailando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto se suelta y se lanza a atacar a Jasper, aun no entiendo el comportamiento de él para con mi hermano y su mejor amigo. – Dijo mientras iba y abrazaba a su adolorido hermano.

- El vio que nos besábamos – Dijo Alice mientras las lágrimas le corrían por su cara.

- Así es – Dijo Jasper – Alice y yo hablamos hace rato, después de que ella se enojara con Emmett, yo me puse muy celoso por los planes que tenia Alice de verse con un muchacho, me puse tan furioso que termine delatando mis sentimientos, ella correspondió mis sentimientos y ya somos novios, pero decidimos no decir ni hacer nada que nos delatara sin antes haber hablado con Emmett, ya que yo me sentía muy mal por traicionar la confianza de mi amigo, pero estando bailando me fue imposible no besarla y fue justamente cuando él nos vio y se lanzo a golpearme. Me siento tan mal, y no es por los golpes, si no por traicionar la confianza de mí mejor amigo. Pero si tengo que volver a pasar por los golpes no me importa siempre y cuando sea por estar con Alice.

Al terminar de hablar Alice se lanza nuevamente a los brazos de Jasper. Rosalie y yo no sabíamos que hacer o decir, estábamos entre la espada y la pared, ambas sabíamos del sentimiento de Jasper, mas ninguna de las dos se percato del sentimiento reciproco de Alice, por lo menos no tan fuerte, y no sabíamos que hacer para ayudar a los dos, solamente esperábamos que Edward pueda tranquilizar a Emmett.

Eso me hiso recordar que a causa de este pleito, interrumpieron un hermoso momento, entonces sentí que mi rostro ardía, me sentí peor que un árbol de navidad al recordar el beso que nos estábamos dando mi amigo y yo, y como balde de agua fría me llego la realidad, como era posible que besara a uno de mis mejores amigos, que iba a pasar ahora, le gustare realmente o todo fue causa del alcohol?. Mi mente estaba divagando siento como vibra mi celular, el cual vibra y suena al son de la canción de "love song" de Sara Bareilles, pero como después de que sacaran a Emmett la música siguió sonando no se escucho.

Tome el celular y cubriéndome un poco los oídos para poder amortiguar el ruido de la música y poder escuchar a la persona a través del celular, la voz de Edward hiso que pasara de rojo arbolito a rojo intermitente.

- Bella soy Edward

- Edward – Dije tontamente. Y Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a hablarme al mismo tiempo preguntándome que si que decía y que si que había pasado, yo las detuve poniendo una mano al frente de ellas y me di la vuelta mientras intentaba escuchar claramente lo que él me decía.

- Estoy con Emmett en el estacionamiento, ya lo tranquilice un poco pero lo voy a llevar a casa, lleven a Jasper a un hospital por favor, yo me encargare de hablar con él, te encargo que por favor cuides a mi hermana y le digas que todo va a estar bien, yo arreglare las cosas con nuestro hermano, también te encargo que te lleves mi volvo, yo me llevare el jeep de Emmett, necesita que le dé el aire fresco de la noche. Nos vemos mañana Bella, te encargo mucho que tranquilices a mi hermana y– Y bajando un poco la voz me dijo – Cuídate mucho, ya mañana hablaremos tu y yo.

Y con eso se corto la llamada. Aun no terminaba de digerir todas las palabras de Edward cuando sentí como Rosalie y Alice me movían ansiosas por saber que me había dicho Edward, ha como pude les dije todo y tan rápido como termine entre Alice y Rosalie ayudaron a levantarse a Jasper. Salimos del antro y el viento fresco de la madrugada nos dio directamente en la cara.

Yo saque las llaves del volvo de la chaqueta de Edward, la cual él había dejado colgada en una de las sillas del antro, el muy despistado ni cuenta se dio que dejo la chaqueta. Rosalie guio a Jasper y a su carro, y Alice no quiso alejarse un instante de el así que yo me fui sola en el volvo de Edward, y seguía el carro de Rosalie todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Rosalie.

Camino a casa de los gemelos, yo iba atenta a la carretera mientras escuchaba uno de los discos que tenia Edward en su carro, camino a casa de los gemelos fui escuchando las sinfonías de Beethoven, me encanta la música clásica, y más me gusta Beethoven, aunque también me gusta mucho Mozart y otros mas.

Llegando, entre las chicas y yo nos pusimos a limpiarle con alcohol las heridas a Jasper, el cual solamente chillaba cada vez que le poníamos el algodón mojado con alcohol en las heridas. Después, nos preparamos todos a descansar, ya que Edward no había vuelto a llamar por lo que supusimos que aun estarían hablando. Así todos nos fuimos a dormir, Jasper decidió quedarse a dormir en la habitación de sus papás, que esta se encontraba vacía por que los papás de los gemelos habían salido de viaje, Alice se fue a dormir a la habitación de Jasper, Rosalie en su cuarto y yo me encontraba en la habitación de invitados, ninguno de los cuatro quiso hablar de lo sucedido, cada quien tenía en su mente sus propios problemas.

Siendo ya las 4 de la madrugada, yo aun sigo sin poder dormir, y todo lo ocurrido me viene a la mente, que pasara ahora, ojala y que todo se solucione. Alice y Jasper son unas grandísimas personas, muy buenas y amables y se merecen ser felices juntos, Rosalie y Emmett son la mejor pareja que he visto en mi vida, claro después de Esme y Carlisle. Pero Edward y yo? Eso jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.

Por fin el sueño está llegando a mí, espero no soñar y poder descansar, ya que el día que inicia, se ve nublado y no se debe a las nubes grises del cielo, si no a todos los acontecimientos que pasaron y que han quedado inconclusos…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola que tal**

**Aquí llego con este capítulo, es algo corto, pero pues quería ya subir una actualización, ya va para los dos meses que no subo capitulo, y según yo iba a subir este capítulo para más o menos el día 14 d3 febrero, este es mi regalo de san Valentín atrasado jajajaja**

**Este cap está dedicado para mi amiga Iroshima, aunque la muy malvada tenga como 4 capítulos que no ha leído jajaja pero no importa, la pobre no tiene mucho tiempo para leer. **

**Agradezco muchísimo la ayuda que me proporciono Aleyu. Muchísimas gracias por recomendarme las canciones, la verdad es que me gustaron mucho, quería poner la letra de las canciones pero no encontré la forma de meterlas en la historia, así que nada mas las nombre. Me gustaron mucho las canciones, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Espero los comentarios de todos, ojala y no se hayan ya olvidado de mi historia, sé que me he tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero es a falta de tiempo y de inspiración.**

**Este capítulo está hecho con mucho cariño, para todas las personas que les gusta la serie de crepúsculo y a quienes han comentado o han agregado esta historia como favorita, me siento muy orgullosa cada vez que recibo un comentario de su parte. **

**Que hayan tenido lindas vacaciones de semana santa y que se la hayan pasado muy bien.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios =)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

"_**¿De qué sirve vivir si no se puede amar?"**_

"_**No hay nada en el mundo que el amor no sea capaz de vencer"**_


	10. Cap 10 Lo siento

**Notas Misteriosas de un Secreto Enamorado**

**Autora: ****Nenexin**

_"Existen 4 cosas que no vuelven jamás: _

_Una bala disparada, _

_Una palabra dicha, _

_Un tiempo pasado _

_Y un momento desaprovechado."_

_-Beycis Teran_

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a la autora Stephanie Meyer, la creadora de tan fantástica serie, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para realizar mi historia (que es 100% original y de mi propia autoría).**

**Disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**Lamento la demora, mis disculpas están hasta el final, espero y disfruten este capítulo. **

**CAPITULO 10:**

**~ Lo Siento ~**

Las 6 de la mañana, hace 2 horas que me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida, mis ojos ya no pueden más, ni mis ansias tampoco.

Me desprendo de las sabanas, las cuales ya tenía enrollada en mi cuerpo de tantas vueltas que le di a la cama buscando una posición adecuada y quedarme dormida.

Después de liberarme de las sabanas, me dirijo a la ventana, y me dispuse a observar el cielo, las nubes grises seguían ahí, aunque estaban mas grises que hace dos horas, creo que en cualquier momento se suelta la lluvia.

La casa se encuentra muy silenciosa, y como yo ya no puedo conciliar el sueño decido tomarme un baño y esperar a que inicie el día en la sala.

Parece que el ruido de la regadera ha despertado a los demás, por que al bajar a la sala, me encuentro con un muy moreteado Jasper, quien se encontraba en la barra de la cocina desayunando cereal, del cual me ofrece con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días Jasper, que tal amaneciste? – Le pregunto mientras me sentaba a su lado y me servia cereal.

- Todo molido pero muy bien, y tu que tal dormiste?

- Bien, aunque solo he dormido 2 horas. Aun no asimilo la situación, jamás había visto tan enojado a Emmett como anoche. – Le dije mientra me recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

- No te preocupes, ya se la pasara – Dijo con una sonrisa

- No deberías de estar preocupado? Capaz y que vuelve en un rato y te da mas trancazos por besar a su hermanita.- le digo mientras me reía, la verdad viéndolo de otra perspectiva si te daba risa.

- No lo creo, Emmett y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, lo conozco muy bien y se que su molestia no es por que besara a su hermana, si no que no le había dicho nada antes, siempre tuve miedo de las reacciones de Emmett y Edward, pero se que son mis amigos y que ellos aunque muy en el fondo saben que soy mejor que cualquier otro que se haya acercado a Alice.

- Eso es verdad Jasper, tu eres el mejor para mi – Se escucho la voz de Alice, quien al parecer estaba escuchándonos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Alice se acerco me dio un abrazo y después abrazo a Jasper y lo beso. Jamás imagine que llegaría el momento en que los vería así a los dos.

Después se acomodo en la barra al otro lado de Jasper e hizo lo mismo que yo, tomo un plato y se sirvió cereal. Nos quedamos en silencio comiéndonos los chocokrispis, de pronto escuchamos unos pasos y vimos aparecer una Rosalie en pijama.

- Buenos días

Dijo mientras se sentó frente a nosotros y continúo con el ritual de la mañana, desayunar chokrispis.

Una vez acabado con todo el cereal (y todo me refiero a la caja completa del cereal del elefante color café de nombre Melvin [jajaja melvin jajaja] ) Alice y Rosalie se fueron a cambiarse de ropa, ya que ambas estaban en pijama, mientras, Jasper y yo nos quedamos lavando los trastes que habíamos ensuciado.

Como era demasiado temprano, no sabíamos que hacer, pareciera que todos nos habíamos caído de la cama, yo me sentía nerviosa, no savia que era lo que iba a hacer cuado viera a Edward, el solo pensar en el me sonrojaba. Gracias a dios, las chicas se encontraban bastante ocupadas pensando en la situación entre Emmett y Jasper.

Quien iba a pensar que ayer viernes, me encontraba preocupada por las locuras que mis amigas tenían preparadas para este fin de semana, pero después de lo sucedido todo se fue por las tuberías del caño, ahora nos encontrábamos un sábado por la mañana sentados en la sala de los gemelos Hale, preocupados por la reacción de un tonto hermano celoso, y sin nada mas que hacer.

No supe cuando, ni quien fue la o el que prendió la gran televisión de la sala y puso el canal de Disney Chanel, a pesar de mi edad, me encantaba ver ese canal, salían muy buenas películas infantiles, como era sábado, la programación de ese canal es totalmente diferente a los otros días de la semana, estaban dando la película de Toy Story 2, y sin darnos cuenta, los 4 estábamos riendo de un Buzz actuando extraño y de un montón de juguetes tratando de rescatar a su amigo el vaquero.

- Jajajaja – Se escuchaba la risa de Jasper – Pobre dinosaurio, usaron su cabeza – Decía mientras se revolcaba en el sillón.

Así nos pasamos la mayoría de la mañana viendo películas infantiles de Disney. Cuando termino toy Story 2, comenzó la película de "las locuras del Emperador" si reímos con la primera, en esta no soportábamos la risa. Los 4 estábamos muy tranquilos a pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior, estábamos muy a gusto, Alice y Jasper estaban acomodados en un sillón muy abrazados, mientras que Rosalie estaba recostada en un sillón amplio y yo me encontraba acostada en un cojín de esos que son como una pelota.

Tocaron la puerta principal, al verme más cercana a dicha puerta, asomándome a través del pequeño orificio de la puerta veo a un gran oso de nombre Emmett quien con la cabeza agachada esperaba atento a cualquier movimiento.

Al abrirle la puerta lo veo con una mirada de regaño, mientras que el se encontraba con la cabeza agachada.

- Buenos días Emmett – Le digo – Como pasaste tu noche

El volteo a verme a los ojos y veo como carga el ojo derecho morado.

- Pero que te paso en el ojo? Acaso te peleaste con otro oso polar?

- No – Me contesta secamente – Buenos días, donde esta la enana? – Me pregunta mientras intentaba pasar a la casa.

Yo evitando que entrara y viera como Alice y Jasper se encontraban abrazados mientras veían muy atentos el final de la película.

- No creo que sea buen momento.

- Como que no es el momento Bella, cualquier momento es bueno para ver a mi hermanita, además tengo muchas cosas que arreglar con ella, en serio vengo en son de paz – Me dice mientras ponías esa cara de cachorro degollado.

- Ok, pero espérala aquí, iré a hablarle, no quiero que inicies otra pelea.

Y así me dirigí a Alice.

- Alice, amiga, alguien te busca en la puerta.

Cabe aclarar que había una pared que evitaba ver hacia la puerta, por lo que quien entrara al recibidor de la casa, hasta no adentrarse completamente no podía divisar dicha habitación.

- Quien es? – Me pregunta

- Ven y veras.

Alice me acompaño hasta la puerta, les hice una señal a los gemelos para que no vinieran a ver. Ella al ver a su hermano puso una cara de enojo, pero al ver como este estaba moreteado y con una cara de arrepentimiento lo abrazo. Yo después de eso me fui con los gemelos hale.

- Quien es? – Me pregunto Rosalie

- Tu novio – Le conteste.

- Dirás mi exnovio – contesto enojada – si viene a golpear a mi hermano, seré yo la que lo golpee a el.

- Tranquila hermana, yo se me defender solito

- Lo se, pero estoy muy molesta con el, va a ser muy difícil que lo perdone, porque el nos conoce muy bien, soy su novia, eres su mejor amigo. No lo comprendo – Dijo mientras que cruzaba los brazos y se hacia bolita en el sillón.

Jasper se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

- Ya veraz que las cosas se van a solucionar.

Mientras Jasper abrazaba a Rosalie, apareció una Alice muy sonriente, quien traía jalando a su hermano mayor.

-Jasper, ven conmigo – Le dijo a su novio mientras que lo tomaba de la mano y jalaba a ambos chicos a la cocina. Después los empujo y les cerró la puerta.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos viendo a nuestra amiga, que pegaba su oreja en la puerta. Después nos hizo una seña para que hiciéramos lo mismo. Aunque no pudimos escuchar nada, por lo menos no se escucho ningún sonido de golpes o algún traste quebrándose, así que supongo que las cosas estaban tranquilas. 15 minutos duraron hablando y cuando salieron, las tres estábamos desesperadas por saber que pasaría con ellos. Aunque las tres quedamos impresionadas de que salieran bromeando como si nunca se hubieran peleado.

- Que paso? – Preguntamos al mismo tiempo Rosalie y yo.

- Nada – Respondió Jasper – Lo que yo les dije que iba a pasar, Emmett es mi amigo y sabe que no hay persona mejor para que sea el novio de su hermana, además de que ahora estamos a mano, el primero se puso de novio con mi hermana ahora me toco a mi – Contesto sonriéndole a Alice. – Aunque siempre temí, no solo a que Alice no correspondiera mis sentimientos, sino a que Emmett Y Edward se sintieran traicionados por que yo estuviera enamorado de su hermana.

- La verdad es que si me dolió mucho el verlos así, fue tan de repente que no me pude controlar, todo este tiempo protegiéndola de que ningún idiota se le acercara, que no me di cuenta que a la persona que estaba lastimando era mi mejor amigo más que eso mi futuro cuñado, a quien aprecio como a mi hermano. Pero me ganaron los celos. Y lo lamento.

- Hay Emmett, siempre he sabido lo celoso que eres con todos, pero no me esperaba que lesionaras a tu mejor amigo. – Le dijo Alice mientras lo abrazaba.

Emmett correspondió a su abrazo y dándole un beso en la frete le dijo:

- Entiéndeme que para mí, ningún chico va a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, eres mi hermanita, siempre te he protegido, pero después de esto entiendo que tengo que dejarte tomar tus decisiones, gracias a dios te enamoraste de Jasper, nuestro amigo, a quien conocemos y sabemos que es una buena persona, me hubiera vuelto a un más loco de sabe que te enamorarías de algún loco cualquiera como esos con los que frecuentas. – Dijo mientras le saca la lengua

- Cuales locos? Son mis amigos y mis compañeros de la escuela.

- Por eso digo que están locos, para querer estudiar junto contigo ya es mucha locura – Continuo diciendo.

Y así se enfrascaron en una pelea de hermanos, mientras que los demás los veíamos, pensando en que posiblemente Alice no fuera la única loca de la familia.

- Pero aun me falta disculparme de una persona más – Dijo Emmett.

Y se acerco a Rosalie, esta se cruzo de brazos y se puso lo más rígida que pudo.

- Lamento haber golpeado a tu hermano, se que estas enojada por eso. Te conozco demasiado, pero quiero que me perdones, porque no soportaría estar un día más separado de ti.

El intento abrazarla, pero ella lo detuvo. El se quedo impresionado, pensando que lo iba a empujar, pero en vez de eso, lo agarro de la camisa y le dio tremendo beso, no apto para los ojos inocentes de una chica como yo.

No sé cuanto duraron besándose. Pero cuando por fin se separaron a falta del oxigeno, ambos estaban sonrojados, y Rosalie con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Te perdono – y así como sonrió rápidamente se puso seria – Pero que sea la ULTIMA vez en que golpeas a mi hermanito, si te atreves siquiera a poner un dedo en uno de los cabellos de mi jaspersito, te juro que te daré en donde más te duela, te quitare lo que más quieres.

- Noooooo a mi jeep nooooo, te juro que no lo lastimare nunca más, pero no dañes a mi bebe, y más cuando le acabo de poner llantas nuevas. – Dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Rosalie.

- No tonto – Le dijo mientras le daba un sope en la cabeza – Hablaba de mi. Que no soy yo lo que más quieres en el mundo?

- Claro que si tontita. – Le dijo mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba. – Pero verdad que no me quitar mi jeep? – Pregunto parando la trompa.

Ella le contesto dándole un beso.

Mientras que estos dos melodramáticos se perdonan, nosotros tres ya nos habíamos instalado de nuevo en la sala, y habíamos puesto una película, ya suficientes niñerías con las que habíamos visto hacer a Emmett y Rosalie. Así que nos pusimos a ver la película que Rosalie había rentado ayer, era una película que hablaba de una rara joven que se iba a vivir con su padre a un pequeño pueblo, en donde conoce a un joven misterioso, del cual se enamora perdidamente, pero para su mala suerte este era un vampiro, pero a diferencia de lo que conocían de los vampiros, este y su familia vampírica no se alimentaban de sangre humana, solo de sangre animal.

Desde el principio me enamore de la historia, y me encanto la forma de ser del personaje principal, era un joven apuesto, con esquicitos modales, y tan atento, que simplemente me enamore de un personaje de la televisión.

Tan entrada estaba en la película, o más bien babeando por el actor principal y para qué negarlo, también por uno de los malos, (que miren el cuerpazo que tiene el malo, yo en lugar de la protagonista no me hubiera importado que un vampiro así estuviera persiguiéndome) llego Edward, no me di cuenta de su presencia, hasta que la película termino.

Al voltear la cabeza pude apreciar como este se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones más alejados de mí, al percatarse de que lo estaba viendo, me sonrió y me saludo como si ayer no hubiera pasado nada. Yo al contrario de él, me puse nerviosa y sentí como mis mejillas ardía, quizás me había sonrojado.

Los chicos se levantaron, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, pero la verdad es que no lo creo capaz, porque hasta Edward se impresiono, de que los cuatro se hubieran retirado.

Y no creo que lo hayan planeado, porque Emmett salió corriendo al baño, mientras que Rosalie se dirigió a su habitación en búsqueda de la continuación de la película. Alice y Jasper había ido a la cocina en busca del número de la pizzería más buena de fork.

Yo me quede sentada en la misma bola en la que había estado desde la mañana. El se levanto y se sentó a mi lado.

- Hola como amaneciste? – Me pregunto mientras me regalaba una de esas sonrisas encantadoras tan típicas de él.

- Muy bien, y tú?

Odio esas preguntas en las que después de contestar ya no hay más que platicar.

- Un poco cansado, me costó un poco calmar a mi hermano, además del golpe que sin querer le di.

- Porque el golpe? – Le pregunte aun con un poco de timidez, me sentía rara después de aquel beso, no sabía que pensar, será que le gusto, o simplemente fue un beso al calor del momento?

- En realidad fue un accidente, el ya se había calmado, más bien desde que se subió a su auto el ya estaba calmado, pero aun sin querer entender las razones de por qué Jasper había besado a su hermanita, al llegar a casa, intente que se fuera directo a su habitación, doy gracias a dios que mis padres no se encontraban en casa, porque el entro gritando con coraje, con ganas de venir para acá, pero yo no se lo permitía, lo que yo no sabía era que él quería venir para disculparse no para seguir peleando. Así que quise darse un golpe para tranquilizarlo, pero sin querer tropecé y el golpe se fue con más fuerza de la que quería.

- Pues permíteme decirte Edward, que eso no me suena a accidente. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, pero me gusta imaginar que si lo fue. – Dijo sonriendo aun más.

Hubo un corto silencio, en el que Edward parecía querer decir algo, pero que no se atrevía.

- Bella, yo… - Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por las voces de los demás, quienes ya venían preparados para continuar con las película.

Los 6 nos acomodamos nuevamente en la sala, pero ahora todos sentados en el suelo, porque teníamos las pizzas, las palomitas y los refrescos.

Ambas parejas se sentaron a nuestro alrededor, dejándonos a los dos sentados pegados hombro con hombre. Podía sentir cada movimiento de él, y como mas de la mitad de la película, cuando la joven corre a salvar la vida de su vampiro, sentí como el tomaba mi mano y la apretaba con fuerza, yo voltee a verlo y vi como me sonreía, esa sonrisa, no la había visto antes, pero me hiso sentir muy feliz, por lo tanto respondí a esa sonrisa.

Por el momento no pensare en que es lo que está pasando, ni que es lo que él siente o lo que yo siento, solo disfrutare el momento en el que estoy, en lo feliz que me siento, y doy gracias a dios, que aun nos faltaba una tercera película de la serie. Así que tendría más tiempo para seguir disfrutando de la cálida mano que sostenía y abrazaba la mía.

**Continuara….**

Hola que tal.

Aun siguen ahí? Sé que mis disculpas no serán suficientes por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo lamento, se que tuve bastante tiempo para actualizar, bueno, ni tanto pero la verdad es que no hice el intento, pase por un lapso enorme de bloqueo mental, no savia que escribir, la mitad de este capítulo ya lo tenía, pero no savia como continuarlo.

Agradezcan junto conmigo a Dios, porque en mi uni organizaron un viaje a Mazatlán a unas conferencias de mi carrera, las cuales estuvieron bien, pero en una de esas conferencias, me inspire, y surgió este capítulo.

Lo sé, en vez de prestar atención a las conferencias, la señorita se puso a escribir en un pequeño cuaderno que traía a la mano.

Pero aquí esta, y con varias ideas para el siguiente capítulo, Creo que había dicho que posiblemente el próximo seria el final, aun no estoy segura, porque me siento inspirada, y lo que traigo en mente aun no es el final, así que posiblemente haya más capítulos.

Ustedes deciden. Si les gustaría ya el final, o más capítulos.

Que les pareció el cap? Meloso, Melodramático? Feo? Horrible? Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario, solo den Click al botón de Reviews okis

Saludos a todos, y millones de gracias por sus comentarios, y por agregarme ya sea a sus alertas o a sus favoritos. Pero me gustaría mejor que se comunicaran conmigo para así poder saber sus opiniones.

Les deseo lo mejor.

Adiós

"**Odiar es un principio de destrucción interior y a la vez la incapacidad de amarnos a nosotros mismos"**


	11. Cap 11 Dudas y Sueños

**Notas Misteriosas de un Secreto Enamorado**

** Autora: ****Nenexin**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a la autora Stephanie Meyer, Historia 100% original y de mi propia autoría. Derechos reservados. **

**Disfruten el capitulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**Lamento la demora, mis disculpas están hasta el final, espero y disfruten este capítulo. **

**CAPITULO 11:**

**~ Dudas y Sueños ~**

La tarde se paso entre las películas de vampiros, todo estaba de maravilla y yo me sentía muy a gusto al lado de Edward, aunque con duda sobre el beso que me había dado en el antro. Pero en esos momentos no quería pensar en nada malo o en algo que elimine la tranquilidad que se sentía en la sala.

Aunque la tranquilidad no dura mucho, y más cuando tienes sentado detrás de ti a un oso grande que al momento de percatarse que tiene hambre, su estomago ruge aun mas que él cuando está enojado, así que no quedo de otra más que levantarnos de nuestros cómodos asientos e irnos a prepararnos algo de cenar.

Desgraciadamente, la despensa de los Hale se encontraba vacía, así que tuvimos que pedir una pizza.

- Bien chicos, de que pedimos hoy la pizza?- Comenzó a preguntar Rosalie, quien era la más organizada de todos. No tardamos mucho en decidir, los chicos pidieron una con carne y mucho chile mientras que nosotras pedimos una vegetariana.

Como lo ofrece el negocio, la pizza llego en menos de media hora y bien calientita, así que siguiendo con las películas comimos como niños sentados en el suelo sin despegar la vista de la película.

Después de ver la saga, seguimos con más vampiros así que vimos Dracula, una gran historia, con un poco de terror. No iba más de la mitad, cuando sonó el celular de Emmett. Escuche como poco a poco se levantaba del sillón para poder escuchar y hablar tranquilamente sin molestar a los demás. Todos seguimos concentrados y terminándonos los pocos pedazos de pizza, definitivamente, después de comer tanta harina y refresco, ya no me volvería a quedar igual la ropa que utilice anoche.

- Edward, Alice, papá me hablo para decirnos que tenemos que ir urgentemente a casa, nos vamos a Alaska – Dijo Emmett mientras entraba a la sala con cara de preocupación mientras buscaba las llaves del Jeep.

- Pero porque Emmett, que te dijo papá? – Comento Alice asustada.

- No me dijo nada, solo que era necesario que fuéramos a casa, que nos preparáramos rápido por que salimos en cuanto estemos listos.

- Que raro – Comento Edward – Debió de haber pasado algo malo, hay que apurarnos a hacer lo que dice Papá.

- Muy bien – Dijo Alice sin muchas ganas.

Los chicos se despidieron de nosotros, Obvio Emmett y Alice se enfocaron en Rosalie y Jasper respectivamente. Como quise darles un poco de privacidad, yo salí al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Mientras observaba el hermoso jardín que la mamá de Rosalie había cultivado, siento como una mano me tocaba el hombro, yo un poco asustada por el tacto volteo a ver a Edward, quien me miraba con una cara triste.

- Yo quería hablar hoy contigo – Me dijo mientras agachaba la mirada – Pero creo que no va a ser posible, por lo menos por unos días, no hasta que veamos qué es lo que ha pasado con mi tía y mis primas, pero te prometo, que en cuanto llegue, tu y yo hablaremos de algo muy importante.

- Si – Le conteste tímidamente mientras me sonrojaba. – Aquí estaré, no te preocupes, lo que tengas que decirme puede esperar al igual que yo. Solo espero que lo que haya pasado no sea nada grave.

- Esperemos que así sea, mientras yo no esté – me dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano – Por favor, cuídate mucho, no vayas sola al bosque, no te agaches mucho en la lavadora y por favor, no intentes patinar porque no quiero llegar y encontrarte con la noticia de que te has roto la pierna mientras intentabas patinar con tu primo Jacob.- Dijo mientras mostraba una de sus sonrisas burlonas

Demonios, para amigos como estos, para que quiero enemigos, me conocían muy bien, y estaban enterados al 100% de mis accidentes, y todavía bromeaban de ellos.

- Me cuidare – Le conteste yo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa, el se acerco y me beso nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue un roce de labios más corto pero con mas ternura. Este no duro tanto ya que escuchamos como venían saliendo los demás chicos de la casa, después con un simple hasta pronto se separo de mi y se subió a su volvo plateado, mientras que Emmett junto con Alice se subían al Jeep y se fueron rumbo a la casa Cullen.

Rosalie, Jasper y yo nos quedamos sin saber qué hacer, y como la preocupación estaba entre los tres, nos fuimos nuevamente a la sala, a la espera de que los chicos nos hablaran para avisarnos el porqué de tan repentino viaje.

No paso más de una hora, cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó. La más rápida en contestar fue Rosalie.

- Casa de la familia Hale! – Contesto ella

- Rosalie? – Se escucho la voz de la duende, por lo que rápidamente ella puso el altavoz – Esta Jasper ahí? – Pregunto ella, se le escuchaba la voz un poco quebrada.

- Si amiga, aquí está conmigo, te tengo en altavoz, Jasper, Bella y yo estamos preocupados, que fue lo que paso amiga, porque te escuchas como si estuvieras llorando?- Comento preocupada.

- Amiga – Dijo mientras se escuchaba un sollozo – Mi tía Sasha, la hermana de mi papá acaba de fallecer.

Nosotros nos quedamos impresionados por la notica, los tres éramos conocedores del cariño que le tenían a su tía, tanto que siempre pasaban las fiestas de navidad, vacaciones de semana Santa y unas cuantas semanas del verano, era como una segunda madre después de Esme, tanto que Emmett estuvo a punto de irse a vivir y estudiar la universidad en Alaska. Es un poco raro enterarse de algo así cuando se es conocedor de que era un mujer muy fuerte, alegre y que poseía muy buena salud.

- Pero que fue lo que paso Alice? – Le pregunte yo.

- Aun no sabemos muy bien las cosas, parece ser que tuvo un derrame cerebral, eso fue hoy en la mañana, pero mis primas no quisieron preocuparnos porque el doctor había dicho que ella se recuperaría, que había sido algo muy leve, pero desgraciadamente las cosas no mejoraron y falleció hace unas dos horas.

- Lo lamentamos mucho preciosa – Dijo Jasper - Ciento mucho que esto haya pasado. – Le dijo tristemente

- Así es amiga, y sabes que tu y toda tu familia cuanta con nosotros, para cualquier cosa que necesiten. – Le dije, mientras que los gemelos Hale asentían en señal de apoyo.

- Gracias a los tres por sus ánimos, la verdad es que si voy a necesitarlos a los tres, el punto es que – sollozo – los chicos y yo vamos a necesitar que vayan a la escuela y explique a los maestros que no podremos asistir a clases por lo menos en una semana, porque no se qué tanto tiempo nos vayamos a quedar en Alaska.

- No se preocupen por eso Alice, nosotros nos ocuparemos de hablar con los maestros de cada uno. Lo importante ahora es que tengan un buen viaje y que estén con sus primas y les den apoyo, en este momento ellas los necesitan más que nosotros. – Le dijo Jasper.

- Gracias amor, te amo, te veré pronto, espérame por favor.

A lo lejos se escucho la voz de esme hablándole a Alice

- Alice, es hora de irnos, el vuelo sale en una hora

- Si mamá, ya voy. Los dejo, cuídense mucho y gracias por su apoyo, estaremos en contacto.

- Claro que estaremos en contacto, cuídense mucho – Contesto Alice.

Después se escucho el típico sonido de cuando cuelgan (Tu tu Tu)

Los tres nos quedamos nuevamente serios. Después de la llamada, decidí irme a mi casa, ya que los padres de los gemelos avisaron que su viaje fue cancelado y que regresaban pronto a casa, a más tardar a media noche.

Al llegar a casa corrí rápidamente y abrí la puerta principal con mucha fuerza, fije mi vista en la sala y corrí a abrazar a mi papá, el se extraño ya que ninguno de los dos éramos dado a las demostraciones de afecto, pero enterarte que unas chicas de tu misma edad acaban de perder tan repentinamente a uno de sus padres te hace sentir mal y darte cuenta que tu aun tienes a los tuyos y que es necesario que les demuestres tu afecto. Así que no solo lo abrase, hasta le di un beso en el cachete y le dije que lo quería.

- Yo también te quiero – Me contesto el- Pero a qué se debe esta demostración de afecto? – Me pregunte.

Yo mientras me sentaba a su lado en el sillón le platique lo que había pasado con la tía de Edward, lo triste que estaban todo y lo que ella significaba para cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, también le explique que el saber eso, me hiso darme cuenta que yo aun lo tenía a él y a mi mamá con vida, y que la vida da muchas vueltas y que era necesario aprovechar los momentos que dios te da con tu familia porque no sabes cuando te pueden llegar a faltar.

Después de tener una plática a gusto con Charlie, decidí tomar un baño y decidí irme a descansar temprano, ya que tenía mucho sueño por la desvelada de anoche, sumándole mi escaso sueño a causa del beso con Edward, pero antes de irme a dormir me puse a checar mi correo, para ver si Renne me había mandado correo el día de hoy. Gracias a dios que se me ocurrió prender la computadora antes de meterme a bañar. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en tirar a la basura este pedazo de chatarra que se hace llamar computadora y comprarme una laptop, pero aun me falta juntar un poco de dinero para poder hacer eso.

Mi correo se abrió rápidamente, por lo menos esta noche, el internet estaba a mi favor, solo diez nuevos correos, uno era correo basura (llámese así a un correo cadena de mala suerte), otro era una suscripción a una revista muy famosa, tres correos de facebook (Cosa que revisare otro día) Dos correos de promociones uno de Renee y dos más del mismo correo de mi amigo anónimo.

Primero revise el de mamá.

_Querida Bella_

_Como estas? No te has comunicado conmigo en dos días que ha pasado?, me tienes preocupada, y más cuando marque a casa y no me contesto nadie? Es que Charlie te ha llevado con él a pescar el día de hoy…_

_Pero bueno, espero que estés muy bien, yo aquí descansando en casa mientras que Phil está practicando todos los días, ya que en unas semanas inicia el campeonato y andaremos de gira._

_Te deseo lo mejor mi niña._

_Te mando muchos besos y Phil también. Esperamos y vengas a visitarnos en cuando inicien las vacaciones de verano._

_PD: Cuando tengas oportunidad llámame, tengo muchas ganas de escucharte…_

_Te quiere… Tu Mamá._

Así termina en correo de Rene, nota mental, llamarla a primera hora mañana, no quiero que se ponga esquizofrénica por no marcarle.

De todas formas, conteste rápidamente a su correo, en dado caso de que sea más rápida ella en abrir su correo.

Después me dirigí al primer correo de mi secreto enamorado. Este había sido enviado el jueves. En el venían varios links a videos en youtube de canciones clásicas, venían de Debussy, Mozart, Beethoven, y muchos más. Los veré después, ya que con el lentísimo internet me darían las 5 de la madrugada tratando de ver un solo video.

Después me dirigí al siguiente correo de él, que me había mandado el viernes, eran frases sobre el esforzarse, sobre dar siempre lo mejor de ti ante cualquier cosa. Estas frases me pusieron a pensaren el que siempre las frases o poemas que me mandaban parecían estar dirigidos a algo en especifico, como si esta persona supiera todo perfectamente de mi, como ya lo había mencionado, el tenia un pleno conocimiento sobre mis gustos sobre libros, música, poemas y ahora con estas frases muy enfocadas a las cosas que me han pasado.

Esto me pone nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, y con esta duda, me acosté a dormir, el sueño me venció fácilmente, pero aun en mi mente rondaba la idea de que esa persona tenía que ser alguien que tiene tiempo de conocerme, y mi mente menciono a los posibles prospectos, y cada uno fue rechazado en mi mente, hasta que apareció la imagen de él, Edward, escribiendo una nota y dejándola en mi casillero. Eso hizo que despertara de repente y me sentara con el corazón acelerado.

Acaso, el podría ser mi secreto enamorado?

El me conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, es muy tímido, siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo, un gran amigo y por el beso que nos dimos en el antro y en el jardín de los Hale existe la posibilidad de que este enamorado de mi. Seria eso posible?

Ahora no podía dormir, porque si él es mi secreto enamorado, eso quiere decir que me ama, y si es verdad. Que siento yo por él? Sera acaso que el también me gusta o simplemente lo quiero por ser mi amigo o que me haya enamorado de el por los detalles que ha tenido.

De nuevo intente dormir y dejar de pensar en eso, para poder borrar todo rastro de esos pensamientos me puse los audífonos y los prendí, así que me dormí escuchando a muse, linkin park y Skillet.

Caí de nuevo en un profundo sueño, me veía sentada en mi lugar en el salón de literatura, ese lugar en donde tengo la mejor vista ya que tiene una ventana que da hacia el jardín, de pronto veo aparecer a Edward, se veía pálido, con los ojos rojos, pero con una sonrisa misteriosa, de pronto se acerca a mi e intenta besarme, pero antes de poder tocar mis labios, se acerca a mi oído y me habla.

- Bella, pequeña e inocente bella.

Su voz sonaba tan varonil, que mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Esto hizo que él se acercara más y posara sus labios sobre mi cuello, después sentí un pequeño dolor. El se alejo de mí y vi que en su boca tenía una gran sonrisa y estaba manchada de sangre. Intente pararme pero me sentí débil y caí nuevamente en mi asiento.

De nuevo se acerco a mí, y esta vez sí poso sus labios sobre los míos. Yo pensé que el sabor seria a agrio, salado y con sabor metalizado a causa de la sangre, pero en realidad me supo a gloria y sentí como poco a poco me fui desvaneciendo cayendo en sus brazos, después, con una tranquilidad desperté de ese sueño.

Continuara….

Hola que tal

Perdón por la demora, se que de nuevo me perdí en mi mundo y deje olvidado a este, pero ya vengo con este nuevo capítulo y ahora si les prometo hacer pronto el final, estos días me he inspirado mucho y creo saber cómo terminarla.

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, se que está un poco raro y se me hace que corto, pero créanme es como un cambio radical para el final.

Debo confesar, que las ideas surgen de repente y la verdad no tengo nada planeado, es por eso que creo yo que la historia ha cambiado mucho y no sigue los mismos patrones a como inicie, pero creo yo que eso lo hace aun más interesante.

Solo espero y que me sigan acompañando con esta historia hasta el final.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y gracias a aquellas personas que no han dejado comentarios pero que si me han agregado a favoritos y a alertas.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Nenexin

_**PD: No olviden dejar sus comentarios...**_

_**La vida no es un problema para ser resuelto, es un misterio para ser vivido.**_

_**Carpe Diem (aprovecha el día presente). Palabras que nos recuerdan que la vida es corta y debemos apresurarnos a gozar de ella.**_


End file.
